


IKR? SMH

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumed Relationship, Awesome Jody Mills, BabyDaddyCas, Bad Texter Dean Winchester, Cas is dating, Cas wants a puppy, Castiel Texts, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Does Karaoke, Dean does NOT handle this well, F/F, F/M, Jack has guinea pigs, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Parental Jody Mills, Planned though -- really planned, Pregnancy, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Self-Esteem Issues, Texting, The whole thing is text conversations, babywerewolf, everyone ships it, not mpreg, ongoing so technically unfinished, really not much angst after the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Text conversations between various characters, mostly about Dean and Cas and their will-they / wont-they relationship. (Spoiler: they will.) Later, it's text conversations about their life together.





	1. Sam & Cas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read a couple of text convo stories recently, and I fell in love with the idea of texting as a narrative format. I had hoped to use images of actual text messages, but I couldn't make my images display properly in this story, so I scrapped it and wrote them all out in script. Not as visually compelling, but apparently HTML hates me - so be it. I hope you like this anyway. Please let me know what you think, good or bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas catches Sam off guard, with a question he'd rather not deal with.

**SAM & CAS **

** Tuesday, 11:43 am **

_Hey Cas – Sorry I missed your call earlier. What’s up?_

**That’s OK Sam, I just had a question.**

_Sure Cas, ask away!_

**What is Grindr?**

 

**Sam?**

 

**Hello?**

 

_Cas, where did you hear about Grindr?_

**Someone commenting on a website article**  
**mentioned it.**

**The person inferred that it was some**  
**sort of dating “app”.**

_It IS a dating app._

_Sort of._

_I mean, it’s more hookups than really dating, I think._

**Like Dean’s one night stands?**

_Well yeah, but Grindr is mostly for men. Gay men._

**That’s fine. I am attracted to men.**

**And Dean would have no reason to be on Grindr,**  
**so he’ll never know I’m on it.**

_Wait – why do you want to keep it a secret from Dean?_

_Cas?_

**I’m worried that he will make fun of me, Sam.**  
**He’s not always very supportive.**

_Well, he could definitely be more supportive.  
But I don’t think he’d make fun of you. _

_Dean doesn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Cas._  
He doesn’t handle emotions very well,  
so he tends to cover it up with sarcasm. 

**And self-deprecation. Yes, I’ve noticed.**

_In any case, I don’t think you need to hide your  
dating activities from him. Dean wants you to be happy, Cas. _

_We both do._

**Thank you, Sam. I appreciate that.**

_Any time, Cas. Let me know if you need help downloading the  
app to your phone, or setting it up.  _


	2. Cas & Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very brief text exchange between Cas & Claire. (She's reading the first Supernatural book by Carver Edlund, and stops to ask Cas just how legitimate the story is.)

**CAS & CLAIRE**

** Tuesday 2:38 pm **

**Did Dean really stab you in the heart the first**   
**time he saw you?**

_Hello Claire. Yes, he did._

**That’s a really fucked up meet-cute, IMHO**

_I don’t know what that means._

**Meet-cute: in TV/film, a scene in which a future romantic couple meets for the first time.**

_Dean and I are not a romantic couple._

**LOL yeah sure ur not**


	3. Sam & Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie texts Sam to catch up.

**SAM & CHARLIE**

** Thursday 9:53 pm **

**‘sup, bitches?**

_Hey Charlie, how have you been?_

**Oh ya know, livin the dream. LARP,**  
**D &D, T&A**

**how’s everything in bunkerland?**

_LMAO_

_Everything’s good here. Nothing catastrophic_  
_happening at the moment, so we’re trying to enjoy_  
 _that while it lasts, ya know? (Knock on wood)_

**Knock on wood**

**JINX!**

**Sooooo, spill . . .  how are things with**  
**Eileen?**

 _We’re good._ _J She’s on a case in Maine right now,_  
_but we’re gonna spend the weekend together once she_  
 _wraps that up._

 **Awwww! Sammikins! That’s great!!**  
**I’m glad at least one of the Winchesters is**  
**finding luuuvvv**

_Ha! Pretty sure Dean wouldn’t know luuuvvv  
if it punched him in the face. _

**Ummm, love HAS punched him in the face.**  
**Repeatedly. Broken a couple of ribs too, if I**  
**recall correctly.**

 **(Luuuvvv is an adorably smitey angel w/dreamy**  
**blue eyes.)**

_I stand by my previous statement. Dean is  
completely oblivious. _

**Like hell he is! He looks at Cas like he’s made**  
**of pie.**  


**PIE, Sam!**

_Yeah, he does, but you know Dean. He’s a fantastic  
liar, especially to himself. _

_He won’t even admit he’s into GUYS, let alone Castiel,  
Angel o’the Lord. _

**Poor Cas. He’s pining, I just know it.**

**Has he ever even dated anyone else?**

_Well, he slept with this Reaper once, but she  
killed him afterwards. _

**What?!? You guys are so fkd up.**

_Says the girl who ran off to OZ to date DOROTHY.  
But in any case, you’re preaching to the choir here. _

_And no, Cas hasn’t been with anyone else,  
that I know of. _

_ALTHOUGH . . ._

**What?!? Although what??**

 

**SAMUEL!!**

_Cas asked me what Grindr was, the other day. I think  
he’s gonna start putting himself out there. _

**NO WAY!**

**Oooooh, Dean is gonna FREAK!**


	4. Dean & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very brief text exchange between Dean and Sam. Dean is thoughtful.

**DEAN & SAM**

** Friday 9:13 am **

_Are u still at that stupid farmers mkt?_

**Yes Dean, I’ll be back in an hour**

_Can you grab some wildflower honey?_

**???   Since when do you like honey?**

_Shut up, bitch. I just think Cas would like it.  
U know how he is with bees. _

**Seriously? That’s really nice of you, Dean.**   
**I think Cas will love it.**


	5. Dean & Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an unexpected (and unwelcome) text from Crowley. It's not good news.

**DEAN & CROWLEY**

** Friday 8:29 pm **

**Oi! Did you and Feathers have a falling out?**

_WTF are u talking about, Crowley?_

**Well, he’s on the prowl, if his Grindr profile is any indication.**

_What Grindr profile? Cas isn’t on Grindr, u dick!_

**“FallingAngel”, 38 yrs old, 6’0”, brown hair, blue eyes.**   
**Looking rather sexy, I must admit.**

_Crowley, if this is some fucked up prank, I swear to god_

**No prank, Squirrel. I merely stumbled across his profile and**   
**wondered if you two lovebirds had hit a rough patch.**   
**Trouble in paradise?**

_Fuck u Crowley. You know it’s not like that. He’s my best friend._

**Mmmhmm. No judgement here, love. The heart wants what the**   
**heart wants. But if I were you, I’d get my priorities sorted out.**

_Im not gay Crowley_

**It’s rarely that black and white, my friend. But suit**   
**yourself! I’m sure Feathers will find someone**   
**in no time. TTFN!**


	6. Sam & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night, and Dean needs answers. Who else would he text, but Sam?

**SAM & DEAN**

** Saturday 1:04 am **

**DID YOU KNOW CAS WAS ON GRINDR????**

_WTF Dean? It’s 1am_

**Oh I’m sorry, Rapunzel, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?**

**DID YOU KNOW ABOUT CAS OR NOT?**

_Jesus, Dean. I knew he was planning on it, yes.  
Why? Did something happen?_

**Yeah something happened, Sam - he’s on Grindr!!**  
**he’s probably getting dick pics from sleazballs as**  
**we speak!**

_What do you care? Wait – you’re not freaking out  
because Cas is into men, are you?_

_Do NOT be that guy, Dean._

**WTF man? Give me some credit! I don’t**  
**care if Cas likes dudes.**

_Good, because there’s nothing wrong with being bisexual._

_Listen, don’t make this weird for him, OK? He’s lonely. He  
just wanted to find a connection with someone. _

**I KNOW there’s nothing wrong w/being bisexual**

**You really think I’d give Cas shit about that?**  
**fuck, Sammy, that hurts.**

_Cas didn’t tell you about Grindr because he was  
afraid you’d make fun of him. _

**WHAT? Dude! I’m an asshole, but I’m not THAT**  
**much of an asshol**

_. . .  agree to disagree :-/_

_So, if you don’t care that Cas is bi, then what’s your  
problem w/Grindr?_

**I just don’t want some dickbag taking**  
**advantage of him. He’s, u know . . .**  
**innocent**

_Cas is not innocent, Dean._

**About sex stuff he is!**

_He’ll be fine, Dean. If anyone tries anything,  
he can take care of himself. He IS a badass, you know. _

_Wait . . . how did you find out Cas was on Grindr?_

_OMG! ARE YOU ON GRINDR??!?!?_

**I wasn’t on Grindr, Samuel**

_“wasn’t”? Meaning, you are NOW?_

**I just wanted to see what he put on there**

_So, you made a Grindr profile and everything??_

_OMG I have to see this. Are you in your room?_

**Do NOT come in here.**

**Bitch**

_Send me a screenshot, then._

**I hate you so much**

 

**Who the hell even took that pic for him??**

_What pic, Dean? I didn’t get anything._

**Fuck it wont send. Damn signal always sucks in the bunkr**

_What are you talking about? I have full signal and Wifi, and I’m  
2 doors down the hall. _

**How the fuck do you always have Wifi? We could be**  
**in the fkg Pit and you’d have a signal**

 **Just trust me, Cas looks amazing in this pic,**  
**and it’s definitely not a selfie**

_“amazing”?_

**He’s wearng a black button down & a black **  
**jacket, and he looks all BAMF scowly**

_Does Cas even HAVE a black button down?_

**He does now, aparently**

_*apparently_

**Shutup**

**His username is FallingAngel**   :-(

 _Ohh, that’s sad._  
_Wait – what’s yours? You’re not still using_  
 _Impala67, are you?_

**DiedAgain111**

_???_

**I figure I’ve died 111 times, incl all those Tuesdays**

_Jesus, Dean. What the hell is wrong with you?_

**Don’t hate the player, Sammy, hate the game. ;-)**

**Think im gonna go to bed, phone’s about to die**  
**anyway**


	7. Donna & Jody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Jody discuss the reality of Dean and Cas's relationship (or lack thereof).

**DONNA & JODY**

** Saturday 3:28 pm **

 

_I’m telling you, they’re not together. I swear!_

**Not together ANYMORE, or not**   
**together EVER?**

_Not together ever. Dean’s straight – and Castiel is . . ._

_OK I don’t have a clue what Castiel is, but Dean_   
_is straight as an arrow._

**I don’t know, Jodes. Maybe a nerf arrow.**   
**LOL**

_Hahahaha! Well, DEAN thinks Dean_   
_is straight, anyway._

**Well that’s half the problem right there**   
**That boy is in denial. Have you seen the way**   
**they look at each other?**

_Yeah, tell me about it._

**I wonder if Cas knows he’s in love**   
**with Dean. He’s gotta know, right?**

**I mean, if WE know . . .**

_I think Cas knows, but he probably thinks_   
_it’s one-sided. That would explain_   
_why he always looks so sad._


	8. Claire & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wants to know what's up with Castiel, so she texts Dean.

**CLAIRE & DEAN  
Sunday 1:04 pm**

_How’s it goin, old man?_

**Not bad. How are things @ Ye Old**   
**House of Teenage Angst?**

_Bite me._   
_What’s going on w/you & my dad?_

**Huh?**

_Did u 2 break up or something?_

**WTF are u talking about? There was**   
**nothing to ‘break up’**

_Well he came by here the other day to_   
_take me to lunch & he had me take a bunch of _   
_pics of him for some dating app._

_Since when is he dating?_

**Oh.**

**I don’t know, Claire. I just found out he was**   
**on Grindr yesterday, but he hasn’t actually said**   
**anything to me about it.**

_Grindr?!? Holy shit he’s not wasting_   
_any time, is he?_

**I guess :-/**

_Well, not to be all Sam about this, but –_   
_how do you feel about that?_

**Its none of my business. Not my place**   
**to feel any way about it – your dads a grown man**

**(angel)**

_Jesus the 2 of you. FFS_

**WTH is that supposed to mean?**

_It means get your head out of your ass, Winchester!_

_TTYL_


	9. Sam & Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later. Sam vents to Eileen about Dean's behavior since Cas got on Grindr.

**SAM & EILEEN**

** Thursday 12:15 am **

**I can’t wait to see you again. It’s been  
 a long 3 weeks** _._

_Aww, I miss you too, Sam. Has it really  
only been 3 weeks since Maine?_

**Yes it has, and if I have to spend one more  
weekend with Dean, I’m gonna snap!**

_Oh no, what is he doing? Is he drinking again?_

**No, not yet, but I’m sure that’s coming.  
Ever since Cas got on Grindr, Dean’s been   
a total wreck.**

**He stresses out every time Cas goes**  
**on a date. He stalks his Grindr profile,**  
**trying to find out where he’s going and who**  
**he’s meeting.**

 **Last week, I’m pretty sure he siphoned**  
**the gas out of Cas’s truck, so he’d be late**  
**for his date! And yesterday I caught him**  
**about to “accidentally” spill bleach on Cas’s**  
**nice black button down.**

 _Are you serious?! Why is he so upset_  
_that Cas is dating?_

**Why do you think?**

_Well, if he’s not going to make a move_  
_on Cas himself, then he doesn’t get to be_  
_a dick about him seeing other people!_

 **I know that, and you know that. But Dean’s**  
**still too scared to admit that he wants Cas for himself.**

 **I think he *might* be ready to confront his**  
**own sexuality, but he’s really stuck on this**  
**“best friend” nonsense.**

_Why, though? Cas is perfect for him!_

**I think Dean’s scared that he’ll end up**  
**losing Cas’s friendship, if he goes for it and**  
**it doesn’t work out.**

 _As if Castiel would EVER walk away from_  
_Dean, no matter what happens between_  
_them. I think he’s proven that by now._

_I swear, between the two of them . . ._

**I know, I know. I just can’t imagine what it’s**  
**gonna take to get Dean’s head out of his**  
**ass on this one.**

 **They’d be SO good together. Everybody**  
**says so.**

 **You know Donna thought they were already**  
**a couple, right?**


	10. Dean & Jody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody goes straight to the (bull-headed) source, and tries to talk some sense into Dean.

**DEAN & JODY**

** Friday 10:16 am **

**How ya been, kiddo?**

_Hey Jody – how are things?_

**I asked you first. I haven’t heard from you boys in a while.**

**What’s shakin?**

_Not much for once. Safety of the human race doesn’t seem_  
_to be up for grabs at the moment, so we’re kinda layin low._  
_Let sleeping dogs lie, and all that._

**That’s good, take advantage of that while it lasts! How’s Sam?**

_Good, actually. He’s been getting to spend a lot of time  
w/Eileen, so he’s happy as a clam. She’s good for him._

**Aww that’s great. They’re so cute together.**

 

**And how about you, Dean? What have you been up to lately?**

_Oh ya know, catchin up on Netflix, reading, cooking a lot. Nothing  
exciting._

**How’s Cas doing?**

_He’s good._

 

_He started dating._

_guys_

**Yeah? Huh. Fancy that.**

_Yeah. I mean I think he likes chicks too still, just not as much,  
I guess._

 

**Oh. No, I knew that. I just thought –**

_What?_

 

**Never mind. None of my business.**

_What do u mean?_

 

**I just kind figured you & Castiel, I mean, eventually . . .**

_Me & Castiel what?_

**Oh come on Dean**

_“come on Dean” what?_

 

_Jode . . . ?_

**Fine, but DON’T get all pissy and defensive on me.**

_Umm, OK?_

 

**I just always thought you & Cas would end up  
together.**

**SHOULD end up together.**

 

_Jesus Jody. Why the hell would u think that?_

**You’re kidding, right?**

**Have you seen the way he looks at you? And the way  
you look at him?**

**How many times has he given up everything for you? How**  
**many times have either of you literally DIED trying to**  
 **save the other?**

_That’s our job, Jody. And of COURSE we try to save each  
other. He’s my best friend!_

**He loves you, Dean.**

_I know he does. We’re family._

**That’s not what I mean, and you know it.**

 

**Let me ask you this - How do you feel about him dating?**

_Its fine_

**You know you’re completely full of shit, right?**

 

 _Cas needs someone to connect with. Someone who can love_  
_him and take care of him like he deserves. He’s not gonna_  
 _do that sitting on his ass in the bunker._

**YOU are someone he connects with, who loves him and  
takes care of him, you idiot!**

 

**Am I totally wrong here, Dean?**

 

**Dean?**

 

_He’s an angel, Jody._

**He’s an angel who loves you more than anything in the world.  
Anyone can see that.**

**Are you honestly telling me that you don’t have feelings  
for him, Dean?**

 

 _Whats he gonna do, Jody? Hang around for awhile til I fuck_  
_things up like always, and break his heart? Then I’ll lose him_  
 _forever._

 _Or worse – it DOES work out, and he’s tied to me for a few years,_  
_til I get killed on some hunt, and then he spends the next few_  
 _thousand years alone again?_

_I go to Heaven, and miss him for eternity?_

 

**So you’d rather never know? Isn’t that kind of chicken shit?**

_I cant lose him again, Jody._

 

**Have you even talked to Castiel about any of this?**

_No, and don’t you DARE say anything to him. I mean it, Jody!_

**I won’t. But don’t you think Cas should get a vote in all this?  
I mean, this is his life you’re deciding too.**

_Did you miss the part where I cant lose him again?_

**You’re a stubborn fool sometimes, you know that? Has it occurred  
to you that you might lose him BECAUSE you won’t take the chance?**

_?_

**How long do you think he’s going to sit around and hope that**  
**you notice his feelings? How long can he go on like this, thinking**  
 **you don’t love him back?**

**It’s been what, 10 years so far? That has to hurt him, Dean. And one  
day, he might decide it hurts less if he’s further away from you.**

 

_This is all hypothetical bullshit anyway. Cas isn’t interested. He’s dating,  
remember?_

**Maybe he’s dating because he’s given up hope that he’ll ever have a  
chance with you.**

**ASK. HIM.**

 

_I can’t, OK? I just cant._

**Yes you can. ASK HIM.**

 

 _Im no good at this kinda thing. Show me a wendigo or a demon,_  
im good. But the whole feelings / talking / relationship thing is my  
Achilles heel, man.

**You don’t think Cas is worth it?**

_Of course he is. Cas is worth way more than I can ever give him.  
That’s the problem._

 

**Oh my god, Dean. You and your self-loathing.**

**ASK HIM.**

 

**I have to head to the station. I love you, even if you are a stubborn fool.**

_Thx Jody. U too._


	11. Jack & Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets home from a trip with Gabriel, and texts Claire to ask why Dean and Castiel are acting so strange.

**JACK & CLAIRE**

** Saturday 11:51 am **

_Hello Claire_

**Hey lil brother, what’s up?**

_I’m older than you. And taller than you._

**Uhh, no. You’re not even a year old, kiddo.  
You just LOOK older**

_I’m still taller._

**You’re not gonna win this one, Jacky. You’re  
always gonna be my little brother. Make peace w/it.**

_OK big sister_

**Atta boy.**  
**So what’s up? Are you back @ the bunker?**

_Yes, I spent 2 weeks with Gabriel, but I’m home now._

**So I hear. I bet THAT was an adventure.**

_It was a very informative 2 weeks, yes_

**Dad was not thrilled about it.**

_I know, he mentioned his reservations. Several times._  
_But I think he was just concerned that Gabriel would be a_  
_bad influence on me._

 **LOL - your biological father was Satan, so how bad an**  
**influence could the archangel Gabriel really be? Especially**  
**Gabriel. He’s definitely the most laid-back angel in the choir.**

_That’s funny – Gabriel said something very similar. I can see  
why you 2 got along when you met._

**Yeah well, us cynical blondes have to stick together. So you  
had fun, I hope?**

_We did. I learned many things, and we had some interesting  
adventures. Did you know that I’m very attractive?_

**Meh, you’re ok.**  
**Hold on – did GABRIEL tell you that? WTF happened on these**  
**“adventures”?**

 _No, not Gabriel. Several women, and quite a few men said so,_  
_in our travels. Also, the men kept asking if I wanted a new father,_  
_but I don’t know why. I’m very happy with Castiel’s parenting abilities._  
_When I asked Gabriel, he laughed for 5 minutes, but he offered no_  
_explanation._

**What does that have to do w/being attractive?**

**Oh. Never mind.**

**Jacky, did they ask if you wanted a new FATHER, or if you were looking  
for a new DADDY?**

_Yes, that - Daddy. Though, I always call Castiel by his name, or “Dad”._

**Oh honey. OK, it’s a long story, and I’ll explain next time I see u, OK?**  
**Just, if it ever happens again, you tell them ‘no thank you, I have a Daddy’,**  
**and then leave. OK?**

_OK. Castiel is a good Daddy, don’t you think?_

**Castiel is a good DAD, yes. And now we are changing the damn subject. Jeez!  
**

**You texted me – did you need something, or did you just want to say hey?**

_Oh, yes. Did something happen with Dean and Dad while I was away?_

**Like what?**

_I’m not sure. Dad is dressing differently, and going out by himself_  
_sometimes, and seems distracted. Dean also seems distracted, and_  
_nervous, and he & Dad aren’t hanging out as much as they used to._  
_Did they fight?_

**IDK if they fought. Dad started going out on dates w/people, and I  
don’t think Deano’s very happy about it.**

**But, u know, god forbid they actually every talk about it or anything.**

_Why is Dean unhappy about Castiel going out on dates?_

**Well, I’m pretty sure he wants to be the one going out on dates w/Dad.**

_Oh. Yes, that makes sense. This is jealousy, right?_

_They do love each other very much. When I first came to live at the bunker,_  
_I thought they were a couple. Then they sat me down and explained the different_  
_kinds of love. But then_  
_they still acted like a couple, so I’ve never really understood their dynamic._  
_Every time I ask_  
_about it, they get weird, and Sam just rolls his eyes, so I just stopped asking._

**Oh, you noticed the way they stare @ each other, and stand way too close?  
Yeah, so has literally everyone else. Except maybe Dad and Dean.**

_They should talk to each other about this. They’re acting very awkward around  
each other, and I don’t like it. It’s exhausting._

**I hear ya, Jacky. We can only hope.**

_Oh, guess what else happened while I was gone?_

**?**

_Gabriel got me 2 guinea pigs!_

**LOL – You have Guinea pigs? In the bunker?! Holy shit, does Dean know?**

_Yes! Their names are Nougat and Honeycomb._

_Yes, Dean knows. He does not appear to be allergic to them, and they_  
_live in my room, so he said they can stay._

**That's cool, but what about when you all go out on the road for a case?**

_Oh, Gabriel enchanted their hutch so they can be totally self-sufficient._  
_Their food & water refill twice a day, their bedding cleans itself, and it’s_  
_light & temperature controlled. They like it very much._

**Sweet! I bet Dad is super happy about them. He loves little animals.**

_Dad is VERY happy about Nougat & Honeycomb. They like him, too. Dean _  
_pretends he doesn’t like them, but I’ve seen him petting Nougat when he_  
_thinks no one is looking._

**Yeah, he’s like that.**


	12. Cas & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks about what Jody said for a couple of days, and then gets drunk. And then texts Cas.

**DEAN & CAS**

** Sunday 11:29 pm **

_Hi angel_

**Hello human**

**Dean, why are you texting me? Aren’t you just  
down the hall?**

_Juswanted to say Hi to my angel_

_Are u still my angel?_

**I’ll always be *your* angel, Dean.**

 

_Til u leave aagain. U always leave_

**I’m not going to leave. Dean, are you drunk?**

_I might be!_

**Why are you drunk? It’s 11:30 on a Sunday, and  
you’re at home.**

_Needed to think --- but then I thinked too much_

 

**Are you OK? Do you need me to come in there and  
heal you?**

_Need u heheheh_

_NO – dont come in here!_

_Nekkid_

**It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before, Dean.**

_U did? I feel like id remember that._

_Were u nekkid too? No I wouldn’t forgt that_

 

**I must admit, you are very cute when you’re drunk.**

_Ur cute_

_Bet ur dates tell u tat all the time_

**Some of them, yes. Some of them are much  
more . . . crude.**

_Wait what? Did one of those guys do something to u????_

**Nothing I couldn’t handle, but thank you for being  
concerned, Dean.**

 

_Don’t let them put their hands on you, Cas. Ur an angle._

_Angel._

_They don’t deserve u_

**Some of them have been nice. And even angels get  
lonely, Dean.**

_U don’t ever have to be lonely Cas. You have me_

_Even thoigh I don’t deserve u either_

**Of course you do, Dean. You’re 10 times the man any of**  
**them are. I don’t know why you can’t see how wonderful**  
 **you are.**

_Ur wonderful. Too good for Grindr jerks .._

_Id take way better care of u than those dicks_

 

**You mean, if I were a woman.**

_Pfff. Your beautiful Cas. You really think I care if ur a guy? Youre Cas._

 

**I’m not sure you would be saying any of this if you  
were sober, Dean.**

_Maybe. Maybe im a chicken when im sobr_

**??**

**Why would you be poultry?**

 

_Do u love me Castiel?_

**Of course I do, Dean. Always.**

_I mean do u LOVE me, love me_

**Yes, Dean. I do.**

 

**Why?**

_Because you’re smart, and brave, and loyal. You’d do_  
_anything for the people you love, and you protect the_  
 _innocent, even when they’ll never know what you did to_  
 _help them._

 _Because you’re beautiful, and strong, and clever, and pure,_  
_and funny. Because you’re stubborn, and righteous, and_  
 _willful, and full of hope._

_Because you’ve taught me so many things._

 

_Because you’re you._

 

_Dean?_

 

 


	13. Garth & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth has some good news!

**GARTH & SAM**

** Monday 12:12 pm **

_Howdy Sam!_

**Hey Garth, how’ve you been, buddy?**

_I’ve been great! How about you?_

**Good, good. Was I seeing Eileen the last time we talked?**

_No way! That’s awesome! Eileen’s good people. I bet you two  
make a great couple._

**Thanks, man. I really like her. And it’s nice that she’s a hunter,  
so I don’t have to hide anything from her, you know?**

_Yeah, that’s a whole different ballgame. Lying to your lady is_  
no bueno.

**So what’s up? How’s your lady?**

_Bess is great. Actually, that’s why I texted you. I have news._

**Everything OK?**

_Very OK._

_I’m gonna be a daddy!!_

**No shit! OMG, congratulations Garth! When??**

_Pretty soon. The babies are due in about 2 months._

***babies*? Plural?**

_Yep, twins! A boy and a girl!_

**Wow! That’s crazy. You guys are gonna have your hands full.**

_Yeah, don’t I know it._

**Do you guys need a hand with anything? It’s actually pretty quiet,  
hunt-wise, so we’re free if you need us.**

_We’re good, it’s pretty quiet here too, lately._

_We’re probably gonna have a baby shower soon, though, if you guys  
wanted to come up for that?_

**Of course we will. Just let me know when and where.**

_Will do._

_How are Dean & Castiel doing?_

**Ugh.**

**Well . . . Cas has been doing great. He started dating, and he’s  
getting much better with social interactions.**

_Good for him! How’s Dean reacting to that?_

**Not great.**

**He’s got that whole mother hen attitude. Plus, you know he’s  
always had a thing for Cas.**

_The whole world knows he’s always had a thing for Cas. I never really  
figured out why they didn’t get together. They’d be so cute!_

**Yeah well, you can blame a lot of that on my Dad. It’s taken Dean a**  
**long time to get out from under the bullshit that Dad tried to beat**  
**into our heads, and be ok with who he really is. I think he’s**  
**getting there, though.**

_Well if he’s getting there, then why is Cas dating?_

**Because the morons STILL haven’t talked about anything. Surprise, right?**

_Oh boy._

_Have you ever considered planting a hexbag on one of them?_

_Just kidding._

_(Sort of)_

**Right? And yes, I have considered it. Let’s call that a Hail Mary  
pass. Use only in case of emergency.**


	14. Charlie & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean misses a gaming date with Charlie, because he's freaking out about the texts he sent to Cas last night.

**CHARLIE & DEAN**

** Monday 1:40 pm **

_Dude_

 

_Hey – are we still on for gaming?_

 

_DEAN!_

 

_Hey! Are you alive over there or what?!?_

**Hey Charlie. Yeah, I’m here.**

_You were supposed to play Pillars of Eternity w/me_  
_@ 1pm. I’ve been texting and calling you for 45 minutes!_  
_I thought some bad shit was going down._

**It is**

_?!?_

**Charlie, I fkd up. I got drunk last night, and I texted Cas.**

_Umm . . . OK, so what did you say?_

**I told him some shit I really shouldn’t have said**

 

_Yeah, you’re gonna have to give me more to work with here, Dean_

**I told him he was cute, and that I wanted to take care of him,  
and that he shouldn’t let those guys on Grindr touch him.**

**Charlie, I asked him if he loves me!**

_Wow._

 

 _Well, a) I’m super proud of you for coming clean to Cas,_  
_even if you had to be drunk to do it._  
_And b) What did he SAY???_

**He said he loves me, and he gave me this whole list of reasons why.**

**But then I passed out.**

_OMG! That’s so sweet!!!!_

_Wait, so you didn’t answer him?_

**No, I was passed out**

**What do I doooooooooooooo????**

_When did all this happen?_

**Last night**

_It’s almost 2pm, and you’re just now asking what you should  
doooooooooooooooo?_

_Have you been hiding in your room ALL DAY?_

**Of course I have!**

_LMAO_

_OK, OK . . . let me think for a sec._

 

_He loves you._

**Apparently.**

_And he now knows YOU love HIM?_

 

**I did not use the L word**

_Semantics, Winchester._

_He now knows you have feelings for him. Better?_

**Yes**

_I’m assuming he knows you were drunk, yes?_

**Yeah, it was pretty obvious, judging by these texts**

_OK, so you can either pretend you were blackout drunk and don’t  
remember anything,_

_WHICH YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO, DEAN WINCHESTER!_

**That sounds like a perfectly good plan**

_Shut it. Not happening._

 

**OR . . . .**

_OR, you can take this for the glorious window of opportunity that it IS,  
and go talk to Cas._

**And say WHAT??**

_Ummm . . .  the TRUTH??_

**Oh fuck that. Do you want me to bring him a dozen red roses, too?**  
**Maybe show up holding a boom box over my head, and blast some**  
**Peter Gabriel outside his door?**

_Just go knock on his damn door, and tell him you think it’s time  
you finally talked about this._

_Stop being a big baby and go after what you want, dumbass. You’re already halfway there!_

 

**Ugh. Fine. I’ll try it your way.**

_There is no try._

_But good luck anyway, buddy. Let me know what happens!_


	15. Sam & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to know why Dean is still in bed at 2pm, and for once, Dean tells him the truth: he's hiding.

**SAM & DEAN**

** Monday 2:02 pm **

_Dude, are you still in bed?_

**No, I’m up**

_No you’re not – I haven’t seen you all day, and Cas just asked_  
_me where you are, so he obviously hasn’t seen you either._

_Late night?_

**Sort of**

_You’re fucking hungover, aren’t you? FFS, Dean._

**No. Well yes, but that’s not why I’m still in my room.**

_?_

_Want to share with the class?_

**I’m maybe, kinda, sorta  . . . hiding. A little.**

_From what?_

**Cas.**

 

_What did you do, Dean?_

**Nothing!**

**I just may have gotten a tiny bit drunk and texted him**  
**some things last night**

 _Dean, if the words “dick pic” are about to show up on_  
_this screen, I am changing my number._

**WHAT?!?! Jesus Christ, Sammy. What the actual fuck?**

_So, you did NOT send Cas dick pics?_

**STOP SAYING DICK PICS**

**And no, of course not! Why would you even THINK that??**

_Forget it._

_So, if it wasn’t filthy pornography, then what did you send him?_

**I just may have said some things that I wouldn’t have said**  
**if I were sober**

_?_

_Like . . . affectionate things?_

**Maybe**

_Like I love you?!_

**I did not use that word.**

 

**But kinda.**

 

**Sam?**

 

**Sammy??**

_Sorry! Sorry! I’m here._

_So, I still don’t get why you’re hiding in your room._  
_If the cat’s out of the bag, then what’s the problem?_  
_He likes you, you like him, blah, blah, blah._

 **You’re taking this weirdly well. Aren’t you even a little**  
**shocked?**

_You’re kidding, right?_

_No Dean, I’m not shocked. Literally anyone who has ever_  
_spent 10 minutes with the two of you could see this_  
_coming a mile away._

_Honestly, I’m just happy you finally caught up._

_Now get out of your room and go get your man!_

**(angel)**

_Angel._


	16. Sam & Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you wonder where Sam went, in the middle of Dean's confession? He had to tell Eileen the big news, of course!

**SAM & EILEEN**

** Monday 2:06 pm **

_Holyshitholyshitholyshit!_

**Sam? What’s wrong?**

_It finally happened!!_

**What finally happened?**

_IT!_

_DEAN TOLD CAS!!_

**Wow! Are you sure?**

_Dean’s texting me, freaking out about it, right now._

**Damn, now I owe Garth $20**

_Yeah, tell me about it. I owe Crowley $100._

_BUT SO WORTH IT! Yaaaaaayyy!_

_Gotta go - he's still texting me xoxox_

**_ok xoxox_ **


	17. Dean & Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean bites the bullet, and finally Talks To Cas.

**DEAN & CAS**

** Monday 2:58 pm **

_Dean? Were you just pacing outside my door?_

**Maybe**

**Yes, but never mind. False alarm**

_Did you need something?_

**Nope**

 

 

**Well, kinda. I mean I sorta wanted to talk to you, but**

_Do you want me to come to you?_

**Umm, actually I think it might be easier to do it this way**

 

_You want to talk to me without talking to me?_

**Ideally, yeah**

 

_Is this about what you said when you were drunk last night?_

_Dean?_

**Yes. It is.**

**Im sorry I didnt answer you at the end there –  
last night. I fell asleep. **

_That’s alright. You were very intoxicated. I wasn’t  
sure you even remembered the conversation._

 

**Of course I remember it. I meant what I said. Your  
too good for those dickbags on Grindr, Cas. You deserve better. **

_But I don’t deserve you?_

**I’m not better, Cas**

_I meant what I said last night too, Dean. All of it._

**You don’t understand - Im terrible at this kinda thing, Cas. You  
want somebody who wont fuck it up. **

_I want YOU, Dean._

 

 

**But I’m gonna end up hurting you Cas. I HAVE hurt you.**

_And? I’ve hurt you too. If you hurt me again, so be it._  
That is a risk I am willing to take, if it means I get to spend   
a decade, a year, even a week as your beloved. 

_You are worth the risk._

**But when I do, you’ll leave again. I dont think I can  
live with that **

_I’m not going to leave, Dean. I promised you, and I will_  
not break my word. If you and I try to pursue a romantic   
relationship, and it doesn’t succeed, then I will still be your  
friend. And I will always be your angel. No matter what. 

_But Dean – I want to be clear. I have no intention of trying_  
 to convince you. If we are to have a romantic relationship,   
it must be something we both truly want. If you prefer that   
we remain friends only, then tell me that, and I will not   
mention my feelings again. 

_Dean?_

**Dont move. Im coming over.**


	18. Sam & Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 days since It Happened. Three long, loud, traumatizing days . . at least for Sam. Dean & Cas are officially A Thing, and Sam is texting Eileen with an update / cry for help / SOS. (Cas & Dean would text, but their hands are otherwise engaged right now.)

**SAM & EILEEN**

** Thursday 9:15 am **

_What have I done??_

**What? What’s wrong?**

_I take it all back! I should never have pushed Dean_  
_to talk to Cas and face his feelings. What was I thinking, Eileen???_

**LOL – I’m afraid to ask . . . what happened?**

_What DIDN’T happen?_  
_First there was the noises. So many noises._  
_Noises I never wanted to hear, Eileen._  
_And now I can never un-hear._

_Then the lights blew out in half the bunker! Guess why?  
Go ahead, GUESS_

**I got nothin.**

_Angel orgasms affect the local electricity fields.  
(You’re welcome.)_

**OHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!**

_Oh yes! They were locked in Cas’s room for 10 hours._  
_10 HOURS!_  
 _I had to take my laptop down to the gym to watch_  
 _movies and do research!_

**Because of the electricity?**

_AND THE NOISES! Did I mention the noises?_  
_I’m pretty sure I know how to swear in Enochian, now._

 _And when they finally came out, they ate ALL the food in the_  
_fridge._

_And then came the hugging._

**Awww! Are they cuddling? That’s adorable!**

_Oh no. Not adorable._  
_It was cute the first day. But it’s been 3 days now, and_  
_they’re still attached at the . . . everything! When they’re standing_  
_still, they’re hugging. When they’re walking, they have their_  
_arms around each other. When they’re sitting on the couch,_  
_they’re cuddling. It’s like they’re making up for every time they_  
_didn’t touch in the last 10 years._

**That really doesn’t sound so terrible. At least it’s not NOISES!**

_Yeah, easy for you to say. And the noises will return,_  
_by the way, the second they disappear into a bedroom._

 _I told Cas he needs to come up with a soundproofing sigil ASAP,_  
_or I’m calling Rowena in._

**Ooooh, Rowena will LOVE this development! Can I tell her?  
CAN I ?!?! **

_LMAO – we’ll see. When are you coming back to rescue me_  
_from this living romance novel?_

**Awww you big baby. You know you’re happy for them.**

_Of course I am. But I’d be happier with company. Or from a_  
_distance._

**I’ll be there by tomorrow morning. Will you survive the lovefest  
til then? **

_I’ll try. Miss you. Be safe. xoxoxo_

**Miss you too, Sam. xoxoxoxo**

 

 

 


	19. Crowley & Sam/Charlie/Jody/Claire/Jack/Garth/Rowena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years, Crowley has been taking bets on when ( if ) Dean & Cas would ever actually become a couple. Now Crowley has some inside intel, and can't wait to collect from Sam, Charlie, Jody, Jack, Claire, Garth, and Rowena.

**CROWLEY / SAM-CHARLIE-JODY-CLAIRE-JACK-GARTH-ROWENA**

**Sunday 8:14 am**

 

_Hahahahaha! Pay up, darlings! Love is in the air!_

_CW + DW 4ever_


	20. Jody & Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna wasn't in Crowley's betting pool, so Jody clues her in.

**JODY / DONNA**

**Sunday 8:25 am**

_Donna – are you up?_

**Yeah Jodes, what’s shakin?**

_Guess who FINALLY got together?!_

**NO**

_YES!_

**No way! Destiel is canon?!?!**

_Oh good grief, I should never have told you about  
those damn Carver Edlund books._

**You shush! I love them! Besides, it gives me & **  
**Claire something to talk about. So what happened?**  
 **When? How?!**

_I don’t know details yet, but they’ve been together for  
about a week, apparently. _

**How do you know? Sam? Eileen?**

_Crowley._

**WTH?! How does CROWLEY know??**

_Something about Cas taking out a demon who was_  
_flirting w/Dean, and the demon told Crowley when he_  
 _got smoked back to Hell._

_And now I owe Crowley $50._

**Jody!**

_What?! Sam owes him $100! Rowena bet him $500,_  
_but I can’t see Crowley making his own mom pay up._  
 _If you ask me, Crowley’s afraid of her._

**He should be. That lady scares the bejesus outta  
me!**

**Hey! You should invite the boys up to the house**  
f **or dinner. We can make it a big family shindig.**  
 **See the miracle with our own eyes, LOL.**


	21. Rowena & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena wakes up to see Crowley's group text, and is appalled that Sam didn't give her the scoop on Castiel and Dean's budding romance.

**ROWENA / SAM**

**Sunday 11:50 am**

  
_Samuel!  
How long have you known about Castiel  & Dean??_

**Uhhh, new phone – who dis?**

_Samuel._

**OK, OK. Hi Rowena.**  
**I’ve known since the day it happened. It was pretty**  
 **obvious.**

 _And you didn’t tell me?? This is a love story for the ages,_  
_Samuel. It’s our own little live action soap opera, and I had_  
 _to hear about it from Fergus. FERGUS!_  
 _After all we’ve been through?_

**Well, it really wasn’t my news to tell, Rowena.  
Besides, how did Crowley even find out?**

_Ach, well, apparently some low level demon was giving_  
_Dean the eye at a bar last night, and loverboy swooped in,_  
 _dragged the demon out to an alley, and gave him a good_  
 _talking to with an angel blade._  
 _Seems that your fine feathered friend has got a bit of a_  
 _jealous streak._

**Well, so much for keeping a low profile. Jeez.**


	22. Dean & Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out about Crowley's group text, and the betting pool, and he is not happy.

**DEAN / CROWLEY**

**Sunday 12:10 pm**

 

_WTF, Crowley?_

**Why, Hello to you too, Squirrel. What’s the matter?**

_“Pay up kids! Love is in the air! CW + DW 4ever” ?  
Really?!?_

**Look love, if you wanted to keep the big reveal under**  
**wraps, maybe your boyfriend shouldn’t fly into jealous,**  
 **smitey rages in public.**

_Yeah, well, that demon was a grade A douche._

_And YOU’RE a douche._   
_You took BETS on when Cas & I would get together? WTF!?!_

**King of Hell, darling.**  
**D-E-M-O-N.**  
 **What did you expect, a Hallmark card?**

 _It would have been nice if you let US tell people,  
when we were ready_.

**King.**

**Of.**

**Hell.**

**“Nice” isn’t really my milieu.**  
**Congrats to the pair of you, by the way.**  
 **Took you long enough.**

_Shut the fuck up, Crowley._

 


	23. Jack & Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel calls a family meeting - or rather, A Family Meeting. Jack offers to go pick Claire up, good little brother that he is.

**CLAIRE / JACK**

**Sunday 1:05 pm**

 

_Hello Claire_

**Hey little bro, how are ya?**

_I’m great, how are you?_

**Can’t complain. What’s up? Is this about  
Crowley’s big spoiler? **

_I assume so - Dad wants to have “A Family Meeting”  
Can I come get you?_

**You mean teleport?**

_It’s not teleporting  
But yes _

**Yeah, sure. Am I coming home tonight, or staying  
with you?**

_I can bring you home later tonight, if you want_

**You mean teleport?**

_You’re very funny. I’ll be there in a moment._


	24. Claire & Jody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire being a responsible teenager (well, mostly).

**CLAIRE / JODY**

**Sunday 1:06 pm**

 

 _Hey Jody – I’m going to the Bunker. Jack is picking_  
_me up._  
 _Not sure if I’ll be home tonight or not_

**OK kiddo – is everything alright?**

_Yep – my Dad called a “Family Meeting”_

**Oooooh**

_I know – so dramatic, right?_

**Does he know Crowley already spilled the beans?**

_I assume. Sam was on the group text, so he probably  
gave Dean a heads up_

**Probably. Hey, tell the boys we want them and  
Eileen to come up for dinner this weekend, OK?**

_I will_

**HEY – did you finish your homework?**

**Claire . . . ?**

**Bring your homework!**

**DAMMIT CLAIRE**


	25. Cas & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is out running errands, and makes a new friend. Dean is not on board. (Spoiler: Cas wants a puppy.)

**DEAN / CAS**

**Tuesday 4:30 pm**

_Hello Dean._

**Hey handsome – what’s shakin?**

_Nothing is shaking._

_Can we get a puppy?_

**What? NO**

**Where are you?**

_Please? Jack has the pigs, and you like them._

 

**Guinea pigs are different, Cas.**

**NO PUPPY.**

 

**CAS?**

 

_Sam would like a puppy._

 

**Castiel Winchester, do NOT bring a puppy home.**

 

**I’m not kidding.**

 

**Where are you?**

 

_I’m at the Home Depot._

**Why are there puppies at the?**  
**Wait, the Home Depot next to the Pet Smart?**  
 **Crap – are they having an adoption thing outside?**

_Yes._

**Goddammit Cas. This is exactly why you’re not allowed  
to go to animal shelters. **

_I didn’t go to an animal shelter, Dean._

**I know, I know.**

 

_The very small Shepherd puppy likes me. He has a floppy ear  
and a humorously squeaky voice. _

 

**I’m sure he does, sweetheart. But you’re not bringing  
a puppy home. **

 

_I really think if you just met him . . ._

 

**Cas. Step away from the puppies.**

 

_Dean, his name is Hunter! He’s perfect!_

 

**That puppy is going to live with a nice, normal family,  
with kids who will love him, and be there every night for him,**   
**and never come home covered in blood, or ectoplasm, or**   
**monster slime.**

**Babe?**

_Fine, you’ve made your point._

**I’m sorry, Angel. It’s just not a good idea. Not here.  
Not with our lives.**

_I understand, Dean. It’s probably for the best._

 

**Come home, OK? I’ll make you pancakes for dinner?**

_Pancakes would be nice._

 


	26. Jody & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are driving up to Sioux Falls for Sunday dinner with Jody and Donna and the girls. Dean checks in with their ETA, and a warning - no gushing.

**DEAN / JODY  
Sunday 12:50pm**

_Hey, we should be there in 4 hours, Jode_

**Great! You’re bringing beer & wine & soda, right?**

_Yeah, all packed up in the cooler already_

 

_Who’s there?_

 

 **Me, Alex, Clarie, and Donna**.

 _Cool._  
_Listen, don’t be all weird about me & Cas_  
 _when we get there, OK?_

 

**Whatever do you mean, Dean?**

_You KNOW what I mean. Don’t gush. That goes for_  
_you AND Donna._

_NO GUSHING!_

**Oh come on, Dean. We’re grown adults, you don’t think  
we can control ourselves? **

_No, I don’t! Rowena’s 300-something years old, and she_  
_pinched my freaking cheeks when she showed up at the_  
 _bunker the other day._

**Ohh, she’s just excited for the two of you. You’re  
adorable!**

_She coo’d at me in Scottish, Jody._

**I’m sure she meant it fondly.**

 

**But, I promise. No cooing.**

_Thank you_

 

**How’s Cas adjusting to the whole relationship  
thing, so far? This is all new to him, right?**

 

 _He’s good. He kinda took to it better than I expected,_  
_actually. I mean, we’re still the same people we were before,_  
 _we just, ummm, touch a lot more._

_I think he’s really happy about the whole thing._

**Good, I’m glad to hear that. Are you?**

_?_

**Happy about the whole thing**

 

 _Yeah, I gotta admit, I really am. Can’t remember ever_  
_being this happy, tbh._  
 _Kinda scary._

**Waiting for the bottom to drop out?**

_Exactly._

**Well, don’t. Enjoy what you have, while you have it.**  
**Looking over your shoulder is no way to live, Dean.**

**You love that boy as hard as you can.**

_Angel_

**Angel.**

 

_OK, we’re getting back on the road. Be there by 5_

**OK, drive safe. xoxo**


	27. Gabriel & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently the world wants Cas to have that puppy. Dah-da-DAH! Gabriel to the rescue!

**GABRIEL / DEAN**

**Monday 8:45pm**

_Deano! How’s it hangin?_

**Who the hell is this?**

_It’s your 2nd favorite angel!_

 

**Anna?**

_Wow . . . too soon, man. Too soon.  I’m  
genuinely hurt by that one, Deano_

**Sorry Gabe. What can I do for ya?**

_Right down to business – atta boy._

 

**Gabriel – why are you texting me?**

_Well, a little birdie told me you might be in  
the market for a cute wittle puppykins _

**NO**

_Hear me out_

 

 **Gabe, I’ve been over this with your brother.**  
**A puppy is a lot of work, and we’re not here enough.**  
 **This life is not exactly conducive to raising dogs and**  
 **cats and kids and all that.**

_You’re not wrong . . . but what if you had a little help?_

 

**?? Are you volunteering to move in and be a  
dog nanny? **

**A danny?**

 

 _Ha! Danny! That’s a good one! But no, cute as that_  
_might be, I think it’s a little beneath my pay grade. I_  
 _was thinking more in the lines of a setup like I gave Jack,_  
 _for the guinea piggers._

 

 **You want me to leave a puppy in a crate, when we go**  
**out on a hunt? For days? Even if it’s an enchanted crate,**  
 **that’s just wrong. Poor little thing needs room to move around.**

 _ROOM. Exactly. I was thinking we’d pick a room in that_  
_bunker of yours and enchant it as a little puppy palace._  
 _Fresh air, food, water, self-cleaning potty patch, the works!_

 

 **Gabe, that’s a really nice thought – it really is – but a**  
**dog would still get bored all by himself when we were**  
 **gone for a while. Separation anxiety & all that.**

 _Already thought of that too! We can get him a big stuffed_  
_friend and I’ll magic it up so it can cuddle him and play with_  
 _him, whenever Hunter’s in his puptastic playroom. See? I got it_  
 _all figured out._

 

_Say yes._

 

**Why are you doing all this again?**

_Because I’m an awesome sibling._

 

**Uh huh. Try again.**

 

 _Because Cassie deserves it. And the little bastard really IS_  
_adorable. I popped in to check him out today, and he’s still at the_  
 _rescue shelter._

 

_Come on, Deano. Say yes._

 

**Why do I feel like you’re going to do something awful to me  
if I don’t say yes? **

_ME? Never! I can’t believe you’d suggest such a thing._

 

_Come onnnnnnnnnnnn, pleeeeeeeaaaaase????_

 

_LET ME LOVE YOU, DEAN!_

 

**Ugh. Never say that again, please.**

 

**Fine, OK. You win. Mojo up the room. We’ll go get Hunter  
tomorrow. **

_Yaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!! Cassie will be so happy!!_

_You’re the best, Winchester!_


	28. Rowena & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Hunter-the-pupper's adoption, Rowena checks in with Dean to say hi, and see if she can come visit the little furball.

**ROWENA / DEAN**

**Thursday 3:55pm**

_Hello handsome_

**Heya Rowena, how are things?**

_As well as can be expected when you’re 326, love._

**Well, u do look damn good for your age**

_Oh you! Don’t let your angel hear you say that. We don’t want him_

_getting all smitey again, now do we?_

 

**Jesus, that was ONE time!**

_Oh settle down, my boy. I was only teasing. Castiel and I have a_

_good understanding these days. We get along quite well, actually._

**Yeah, so I’ve noticed. How come you CALL Cas, but you only**

**ever text me or Sam?**

 

_Really Dean?_

_Have you HEARD your angel’s voice?_

_Who would skip that for a text conversation?_

 

**Yeah, that’s a fair point** _._

 

**Hey wait! Quit gettin off to my boyfriend’s voice!**

**Get your own angel!**

 

_Pish tosh. There’s plenty of that voice to go ‘round._

 

**Did you text for a particular reason, Red?**

 

_Such a baby._

_Speaking of babies . . . did I hear that you broke down and gave_

_Castiel a wee puppy dog?_

**Ugh. Yes. You can thank Gabriel for that.**

 

_Oh I will. You don’t like dogs?_

**No, I like em fine. And Hunter’s adorable. I just didn’t expect**

**the bunker to be the Lawrence City Zoo.**

_Oh come now, Dean. Two guinea pigs and a puppy hardly constitute a ZOO._

 

**Yeah, yeah**

 

**Hey wait – what do you mean “oh I will” about thanking Gabriel?**

 

_Well, you can’t expect to hog ALL the handsome angels to_

_yourself, now can you?_

 

**Rowena!**

 

_Something to say, Dean?_

 

**No.**

**Just don’t go wrecking the world in the process, OK?**

**Most of us live here, and we’d like to keep it that way.**

_Certainly_

 

_In any case, back to the reason I’m texting – May I come meet the_

_newest wee Winchester? I thought I could bring you lovely boys_

_some takeout and catch up._

**Well if you’re bringing food . . .**

_I’ll take that as a yes. Tonight, then?_

**Sure, Red. We’ll be here.**

_See you in a few hours then. Ta ta!_

 


	29. Cas & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is tracking down something that Team Free Will needs for a case, and Hunter the puppy misbehaves while Cas is away. Dean gets mad and texts Cas to complain about His Dog.

_You need to have to little chat with your dog when you  
come home, Cas._

**Hello Dean. Yes, my mission is going well, and I should have  
the object we need for the spell shortly, thank you for asking.**

_Yeah, OK – Hi sweetheart, everything going alright? I miss you.  
OH, and you need to talk to your damn dog when you get home!_

**What happened?**

_Hunter chewed the shit out of 1 of my favorite work boots!_

**Is he OK? There wasn’t anything hazardous on them, was  
there? **

_No - they’re clean! (Or they WERE clean, before they got covered  
in doggy slobber) _

**How did he get ahold of your work boots?**

_He found em at the bottom of the front stairs. Snatched one up_  
_before I even knew he had it. Sneaky little fucker._  
_Didn’t you teach him not to chew on shit?_

 **No - I didn’t actually realize that Hunter would find footwear**  
**appealing.**  
**No one else leaves their shoes lying around, so it’s never really**  
**come up before.**

 

_…_

 

_This is not my fault, Cas!_

**I didn’t say it was, my love.**

 

_…_

 

_Just talk to the little shit when you get back, OK?_

**I will. Would you like me to get new boots on the way home? I’ll be  
back by this evening.**

_Yes please. Size 10 Timberlands – black or brown.  
Thank you, Angel. _

**You’re welcome, Dean. I love you.**

_Love u too. Be safe._


	30. Cas & Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's 35th birthday is coming up, and Cas & Dean have yet to get him a gift. Cas reaches out to Eileen for suggestions, since Dean is just not good at this type of thing.

_Good morning, Eileen._

**Hi Cas! How’s your item-tracking errand going?**

_Very successful, actually. I have everything we need,_   
_and I’m heading home now. I wanted to make a stop on_   
_the way back, however, and I was hoping you could help me._

**Sure Cas, what do you need?**

_I have no idea what to get Sam for his birthday. I’ve tried_   
_asking Dean, but apparently “they never made a big deal out_   
_of birthdays, growing up”, so he’s of no help whatsoever._   
_Can you help me?_

**Aww Cas, that’s very thoughtful of you! Let’s see . . . I’m**  
**getting him nice sheets and a big comforter. I think Charlie**  
 **is getting him a new, juiced-up laptop.**  
 **Is the gift going to be from both you and Dean together, or**  
 **is Dean getting him something separate?**

 _No, I insisted that we give him something from both of us. I’m_  
_afraid if Dean does his own shopping, Sam will end up with a_  
 _bottle of whiskey, or something from the Gas & Sip._

 **LOL! Yeah, you’re probably right. I love Dean, but presents are**  
**not his forte. How about a new pair of running shoes? The ones**  
 **that Sam has now are starting to wear out.**

 _That would be perfect. I knew you would be able to assist me! And_  
_I have to stop at a shoe store on the way back to the bunker anyway,_  
 _so this is very convenient. What type of sneaker and what size_  
 _should I buy?_

**Saucony Freedom ISO 2 – size 12. Those are really good running  
shoes. **

_You are wonderful, Eileen. Thank you for your help!_

**Anytime, sweetie. We’ll see you for dinner tonight. Get home safe!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you to everyone who took photos of Jared Padalecki's feet at the Seattle Marathon, so I didn't have to guess what brand to use!)


	31. Jody & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna's birthday is in a few days, and she wants to go to a karaoke bar! Dean, Cas, and Sam happen to be on a case a few hours from Sioux Falls, so Jody texts Dean to try and convince him to go. He is . . . less than enthusiastic.

**JODY / DEAN**

**Tuesday 2:13 pm**

_Hi Dean – you 3 are in N Dakota for a few more days, right?_

**Hey Jody  
Yeah, at least through tomorrow. Why, what’s up?**

_OK hear me out before you say No, OK?_

**Oh Jesus**

_Donna’s birthday is Friday, and she wants to get everyone_

_together and go to a Karaoke bar._

_. . ._

_Dean?_

**You’re fucking kidding, right?**

_Would I make this up?_

**Can I say No now?**

_Please?_

**Jode.**

_It’s not like you’ve never done karaoke before, big guy._

**I was a demon, Jody. I did a lot of terrible things. Things I**

**should be ashamed of. THAT is one of them.**

_. . ._

_Pretty please?_

**Absolutely not.**

_You do realize that Donna’s texting Cas right now, right? And_

_Claire & Alex are already in, so . . . . _

**Oh, for fucks sake**


	32. Donna & Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jody is reaching out to Dean about karaoke plans, Donna is working on Castiel.

**DONNA / CASTIEL  
Tuesday 2:15 pm**

_Hello there, angel pants!_

**  
Hello Donna. How have you been?**

_  
I’m just great, Cas, thanks for askin. How about you?_

**  
I am well, thank you.**

_  
That’s swell. Hey Cas, whatcha doin this Friday?_

**  
I don’t believe I have any plans for Friday. The ghoul case we’re**

**on right now should be resolved by then. What did you need help**

**with?**

_  
Well, my birthday is Friday, and I was hoping you and the boys might_

_come out and do some karaoke with me. Jody and Claire and Alex are coming._

**  
I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with that term. What is “do some karaoke”?**

**That is not a real word in Japanese.**

_  
It’s when you get up on a stage and sing along with recorded music._

_You can pick whatever song you want. It’s fun!_

**  
Oh. I think Dean did that once, during his demonic adventures with**

**Crowley. He seems rather embarrassed about it, however. Is it shameful?**

_  
Noooo! Well, I guess that depends on how bad you sing. I love it. Why_

_dontcha come along and see it first hand, and then you can decide for yourself?_

**  
I suppose that would be the best course of action. May I bring Jack as well?**

**He likes music quite a bit.**

_  
Sure thing, Cas! The more the merrier!_

**  
I will inform Sam and Dean as well.**

_  
Okey dokey artichokey!_


	33. Dean & Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas texts Dean about doing karaoke for Donna's birthday. Dean does his best to dissuade his angel, but it's already a lost cause. Dean's doing karaoke.

**CAS / DEAN  
Tuesday 2:35 pm**

_Dean, are you on your way back to the motel?_

**  
Yeah Cas, I’m just paying for the food. Gimme 10 minutes**

_  
We need to discuss karaoke when you arrive. _

**  
Jesus Christ – Donna got to you already, huh?**

_  
Yes, Donna has invited you, me, Sam and Jack to “do karaoke”_

_in honor of her birthday on Friday. Sam says you won’t go, but he_

_won’t explain why._

**  
Is Sam going?**

_  
Yes. Jody and Claire and Alex will also be attending._

**  
Sweetheart, do you even know what karaoke IS?**

_  
Yes, Donna and Sam have both explained it to me._

**  
And you want to go? Isn’t that, I dunno, kinda undignified for**

**an angel of the Lord?**

_  
I would like to see karaoke first hand, before I make any such_

_judgement._

**  
Can you even sing?**

_  
Of course I can sing, Dean. Angels are exceptional singers. Surely_

_you have heard of angelic choirs?_

**  
I kinda assumed that was a metaphor**

_  
No, we have literal choirs. We’re a very melodious species, by nature._

**  
Fine. We’ll talk about it when I get there. 5 min.**


	34. Cas & Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karaoke Day! Claire checks in with Cas to make sure the Winchester boys will be there as planned.

**CAS / CLAIRE**

**Friday 1:39 pm**

_Hey Pops_

**  
Hello Claire, how are you?**

_  
I’m good. Just checking to make sure you guys are still_

_coming out for karaoke tonight._

**  
Yes. Donna texted Sam the address, and we will be there**

**at 8pm.  
**

**Are you singing?**

_  
Hell yeah I’m singing. Are you?_

**  
Possibly.**

_  
You should sing something by Leonard Cohen. You have_

_the perfect voice for it._

**  
I will take that as a compliment. Leonard Cohen – I will**

**look him up on the internet.**

_You do that. See you tonight, Dad!_

**:-)  
**


	35. Karaoke Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for the songs each character sang at Donna's karaoke birthday bash, in order of appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm thinking about writing the karaoke bar as a normal chapter, full sentences and all, but I'm not sure if that will break the mood of the texting thing I've been sticking to with this story. Thoughts? Let me know what your opinion is, please.*

**KARAOKE PLAYLIST**

_**Donna:** “X’s and O’s” - Elle King  [Brianna Buckmaster sings X's and O's](https://youtu.be/RwMQD-foY_s)  
_

__****  
Jody: “One Way or Another” – Blondie[Kim Rhodes singing One Way or Another](https://youtu.be/dvWVlvXuWhg)  


_**  
Sam:** “Lovers in a Dangerous Time” – Barenaked Ladies_

_**  
Claire:** “Zombie” – The Cranberries_

_**  
Dean:** “Wanted Dead or Alive” – by Bon Jovi_

_**  
Cas:** “I’m Your Man” – Leonard Cohen _

_**  
Jack:** “I Won’t Give Up” – Jason Mraz_

__****  
Dean: “Tennessee Whiskey” – Chris Stapleton[Jensen Ackles sings Tennesee Whiskey](https://youtu.be/_c6QolRn9Yk)  


_**  
Donna:** “(What Doesn’t Kill You Makes You) Stronger” – Kelly Clarkson_

_**  
Claire, Alex, Jack & Jody:** “Seasons of Love” - RENT_


	36. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of what actually happened at Donna's birthday karaoke night. (This one's a real chapter, with a plot and sentence structure and everything!) Don't worry, we will return you to your regularly-scheduled texting format, after this.

                The Winchester boys pulled into the parking lot at Billy Frogs just after 8pm. It was a bit of a dive, but no worse than the thousand other bars the hunters had visited over the years. The place was half empty, so it was easy enough to spot Donna, Jody, Claire and Alex, at their table to the left of the stage.

                They headed towards the table, where Donna was already popping out of her seat to hug each man in turn. Dean and Sam chuckles at her enthusiasm, each giving her a cursory hug back. Jack looked delighted, hugging Donna back with enthusiasm equal to her own, but Cas just looked startled to be included in all the hugging. After an awkward couple of moments, Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’s wrist, draping his arm around Donna’s shoulder for him, then patted his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Alright Birthday Girl, quit pawing at my angel already”, he joked. Alex and Claire and Jody were standing by then, and more hugging ensued. (Cas was marginally more comfortable with it, this time.) Eventually, they pushed two tables together, and sat down with their menus.

                Dean looked around Billy Frogs a couple of times, and finally asked Jody, “Hey, isn’t it kinda dead for a karaoke place?”. “Oh, karaoke doesn’t start til 10pm. We figured it’d be best to get you liquored up first!” Donna broke in, waggling her eyebrows. Never one to argue for sobriety, Dean nodded his assent, and focused on the menu in his hands. After all, there was no way he was doing this sober.

                Everyone ordered food and drinks, with several extra shots ordered here and there, to make up for Castiel’s superhuman alcohol tolerance. Alex and Clair drank enough to narrowly avoid Jody’s mom-glare, and Cas’s look of constipated concern, but all the adults threw caution to the wind. After all, Donna and Jody had cleared out Sioux Falls long ago, and all the things that go bump in the night had apparently gotten the message, since there hadn’t been any worrisome reports in the city in months. Besides, Cas could always sober them all up in an instant, if necessary. Tonight was for celebrating . . . and probably embarrassing shenanigans . . . and for once, the gang was embracing the idea wholeheartedly.

                After an hour and a half of eating, drinking, trash talking, and storytelling, Claire slipped away from the table with Jack. The pair returned a few minutes later, bearing The Binder full of songs. Claire dropped the big blue book in the center of the table, and the group immediately fell silent. “OK party people, pick your songs!” she announced.

                Chaos ensued.

                Claire, Alex, and Jody nearly climbed on top of each other, trying to read over one another’s shoulders. Sam, Dean and Jack debated potential song choices back and forth, with Dean scoffing at half their suggestions, then coming up with increasingly silly ideas for what Sam should sing. “Oooh! ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’! Sammy, it’s perfect!” he choked out, barely able to breathe over his own laughter. Sam graced Dean with Bitchface #28 ™, and said, “You laugh like you don’t know every word to ‘Oops, I Did It Again’, jerk”. Dean’s face went abruptly pink, but his only rebuttal was a mumbled, “You’re such a bitch”, as he went back to reading the song titles upside down. Donna and Cas patiently waited their turns with the book, obviously already sure of their song choices.

                Everyone wrote down their first songs, then argued over getting everyone on stage together for “We Are Family”. Eventually, however, it was decided to be too much of a karaoke cliché, and the motion was voted down. (And sure enough, another group sang it, a few hours later.) Jody, Sam, and Dean carefully explained the mechanics of karaoke to Cas, and he watched the first performer closely – an African American woman in her late 30s, singing “Hello” by Adele. Claire leaned across the table towards the end of the song, and squeezed Cas’s hand. “Don’t worry, they get more fun as the night goes on.”

                Donna was called onstage next, and sang “Ex’s and Oh’s” by Elle King. She started a bit shaky, obviously nervous, but Jody and Sam and Claire hooted and hollered, cheering her on, and by the second verse, Donna was strutting around the little stage and winking at the audience. Cas didn’t understand why she was acting so provocatively, until Dean leaned over and whispered a few brief explanations for the lyrics’ innuendo. After that, Cas laughed and wolf-whistled at Donna with everyone else.

                There was a young red-haired woman up after Donna. She sang “Mean” by Taylor Swift, and had everyone at their table swaying in their seats, clapping along with the beat. Jody was up next, singing Blondie’s “One Way or Another”, and Dean glanced across the table to see Sam’s jaw drop open. They knew the no-nonsense, maternal sheriff could kick some serious ass when it came to monster hunting, but this was a side to Jody the boys had never seen! She smirked, and shimmied, and groaned out the lyrics, slinking across the stage and staring down people in the audience. Donna and Jack and the girls screeched and whistled encouragement, laughing and clapping, but Dean, Sam, and Cas looked stunned. By the end of the song, Alex and Claire were kicking them under the table, startling them out of their stupor, and the finally joined in the applause. Jody winked at Sam as she sat back down, causing him to clear his throat repeatedly, and stare at his shoes. Dean looked first at Sam, then at Cas, and made a wide-eyed “what was THAT??” look. He was definitely going to ask his little brother about this situation tomorrow.

                A cute Latina girl with a pixie cut and tattoos hopped up on stage next, performing “Sing” by Ed Sheeran, and she knocked it out of the park, high-speed rap and all. The whole place jumped in to sing along with the “whoao-oh” parts of the chorus, and the woman got a solid 2 minutes of applause when she was done. Jack mouthed along to every word, and Dean wondered when the hell he’d gotten so immersed in Ed Sheeran music.

                Sam was called up next, and (somewhat nervously) sang “Lovers in a Dangerous Time” by Barenaked Ladies. It was a kind of a sad song, but it suited Sam’s voice, and he sounded so heartfelt that it got Dean a little choked up, thinking about how tragic Sammy’s love life had been. When he came back to their table, Dean pulled him into an unexpected bear hug, muttering, “Ya big sap” as he squeezed. Dean tried not to pay too much attention, but it seemed like there was a little more eye contact between Sam and Jody for a few songs after that.

                Next there was an androgynous looking white guy, who could have been anywhere from 19 to 34, singing “Born This Way” by Lady Gaga. The guy was obviously a little drunk, but a damn good performer, and the song was a big hit with the crowd. He reminded Dean of a skinnier Adam Lambert. Cas really liked him, too . . . which Dean did not fail to notice.

                Then it was Dean’s turn. He hadn’t sung karaoke in a long time, but he still sang a lot in the shower, in the car, and in the garage, so his voice wasn’t rusty. He’d had just enough whiskey to really get into his rendition of “Wanted Dead or Alive” by Bon Jovi, and he definitely played it up. (OK, so maybe he wanted to show up Adam Lambert a little, so sue him.) Dean had a good voice, and he knew it, though he usually clowned around when he sang near other people. As a result, most of their little group was amazed to learn that Dean could actually sing! He had a low, rough, sexy voice, with steady pitch, and good timing. Sam, Castiel and Jack already knew, of course, but the girls were pretty damn impressed. “Jeez Louise, Dean! You never told us you could sing!” Donna squealed, as Dean ambled back to his seat. “Aww, sheriff . . . I can do all kinds of things you don’t know about” he flirted back. Donna blushed and smacked Dean’s arm. “Oh you! Save it for your handsome boyfriend over there.”

                Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “That was a good song choice, Dean. Very tongue in cheek, considering your history with law enforcement.” Dean squeezed Cas’s arm and leaned in, mumbling low in his ear, “Oh, I’ll give ya tongue in cheek . . . “. Cas just rolled his eyes at his hunter, as the next singer came onstage.

                This time it was a tiny blonde woman in her 50s, singing “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis. It was beautifully done, in a warm alto, full of vibrato, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders, swaying side to side with him. Cas leaned his head back onto Dean’s shoulder in reply. “I had no idea you liked Elvis Presley.” Dean just shrugged, squeezing Cas tighter. “Why not? I can dig Elvis.” Neither of them noticed Jody and Alex staring, misty-eyed, at the pair, nor did they hear Alex’s hastily swallowed squeak at Dean’s reply.

                Castiel got called to the stage next, and Claire let out a quiet “yaaaay!” when she heard the opening notes to Leonard Cohen’s “I’m Your Man”. She was right, of course – Castiel’s deep, gravelly voice was perfect for the song. He stood in his suit, holding the microphone, swaying slightly, but otherwise stock still, and tilted his head down, so he was looking out from under his eyelashes. It was weirdly sexy, with his serious, intense expression, and it was clearly doing things to several ladies in the bar. But Cas’s eyes didn’t linger over anyone for more than a couple of seconds, until they reached Dean. Then, Cas stared, lifting his chin to look directly at him, growling out the words to the song.  


                _“If you want a lover, I’ll do anything you ask me to._  
                _And if you want another kind of love, I’ll wear a mask for you_.”  


                Dean was shell-shocked. Of course, he’s always found the angel’s speaking voice sexy as hell, but he’s never heard Cas sing. Didn’t even know Cas COULD sing. Now he was sitting in this bar, slack-jawed and half hard, from one damn song! The meaning behind this particular song, especially for Dean and Castiel, was not lost on him, but he could only process so much at one time, and he’d be damned if he was going to burst into tears at Billy fucking Frogs. His eyes refocused as Cas walked back to their table, amidst a flurry of hugs and congratulatory slaps on the back. He yanked Cas down onto his lap, held his face in his hands, and kissed the angel, hard. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he asked, pulling back to look Cas in the eyes. Castiel just smiled that slow, sly smile; the one that’s only ever for Dean.

                While the two stared at each other, the MC called “Jack Winchester”, and Jack climbed up to stand before the microphone. He was still kind of beaming at Cas & Dean, even from the stage, as his song started. He launched into “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz, with a big, wistful smile on his face. He had a lovely, warm voice, and he sang to everyone in the audience, clearly connecting with every individual person. Maybe it was his grace, or maybe it was his exuberant charm, but nearly everyone in the bar was smiling by the time Jack finished his song.  One or two women were even a little teary-eyed. Claire and Alex wrapped Jack in a three-man hug before he could even sit down, and Dean squeezed his shoulder and ruffled his hair, as he excused himself from the table. Castiel reached out for his son’s hand, and said “Jack, that was beautiful. I’m very, very proud of you.” Jack blushed and sat down, smiling sheepishly. “You did so good, sweetie.” Jody added, rubbing his shoulders and looking like a proud mom.

                Halfway through the little old Vietnamese lady singing “Bitch” by Meredith Brooks (which was hilarious), Dean returned to the table, just in time to meet Alex and Donna in passing. “Tag” he said, high-fiving them as they go by, “you’re it”. Donna was bright pink and couldn’t stop giggling, and Dean looked at her like she’s lost her mind. “I can’t!” she wheezed. “I never thought I’d see this song done by a 4 foot tall granny!” She slapped her own leg and snorted, desperately trying to pull it together, as Alex dragged her away. “She’s frickin adorable!” Jody snickered and caught Dean’s eye, making a motion across her own throat. “Yeah . . . “, Dean chuckled, “I think Birthday Girl is getting cut off after this drink”.

                Two songs later, the MC called Dean’s name again, and everyone at the table turned to him in surprise. He grinned, kissed the top of Cas’s head, and sauntered back up to the stage. This time, there was no rock and roll attitude. Dean faced Castiel right from the start, and closed his eyes as the guitar music started.

                _“Used to spend my nights at the bar room._  
                _Liquor was the only love I’d ever known._  
                _But you rescued me from reachin’ for the bottle,_  
                _and brought me back from bein’ too far gone._  
  
                _You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey._  
                _You’re as sweet as strawberry wine.”_

Dean opened his eyes and crooned in Cas’s direction.

_“You’re as waaaaaarm as a glass of brandy,  
                and honey I stay stoned on your love, all the time.”_

 

                There are audible “aww”s from several people in the bar, including Jody and Donna. Dean’s voice is lovely, sliding over the notes smoothly, and twanging in just the right spots, Dean shaking his head and tapping his foot, eyes, glued to Castiel the whole time. When the last note faded away, the bar erupted in applause and whistles, and Dean returned to the table just a tiny bit embarrassed. He sat down next to Cas, only to be covered in kisses. “OK, OK Casanova!” Dean sputtered. “Ha! Hey, CASanova! I’m totally keeping that.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, and Dean whispered back, but before they could return to their decade-long staring contest, Sam poked Dean in the ribs. “I didn’t know you had it in ya, big brother. That was really nice.” Dean scoffed, but ducked his head a little, in acknowledgement.

                Donna got back on stage to sing Kelly Clarkson’s “What Doesn’t Kill You”, winking at the table over the decidedly unromantic, monster-related double entendre of the song. By then it was nearly midnight, and the crowd was more than a little bit lubricated, so the song turned into a sing along. It was a lot of fun, and Dean was glad he let the gang talk him into this.

                Donna was followed on stage by a middle aged brunette man, who probably should have stopped drinking an hour ago. He stumbled and slurred his way through “Shake it Off” by Taylor Swift, but it was still pretty entertaining.

                “OK folks, I’m getting kinda tired, what do you say we wrap this party up?” Sam announced, clapping his hands together. Alex looked appalled, protesting, “What? Noooo – we still have one song left!” Donna reached out and pressed Sam’s hands down on the table. “No, Sam. You stay put.” Then she giggled, sitting back against her chair with a bit too much velocity. “Good Sam. Stay.” Sam’s lips thinned out at that, but he smothered a laugh, throwing his hands up in surrender. “OK, OK. We stay.” he conceded, causing Jody to smile coyly at him.

                A couple of songs later, the MC called out, “Alex, Jody, Jack, and Claire”, and the four of them jumped up, rushing to the stage. They squeezed together in the small space, wrapping their arms around each other. As soon as the music began, Sam’s eyes lit up and he grinned ear to ear. It sounded vaguely familiar, and something nagged at Dean from the back of his brain. “Is this from Rent?” he groaned, and Sam nodded eagerly. Sam loved Rent, and was always listening to the soundtrack, enough that some of the songs had apparently seeped into Dean’s own subconscious.

                The four of them launched into the opening chorus of “Seasons of Love”. Dean looked at Donna and hissed, “What the hell? When did they practice together?” Donna grinned back and shrugged. “Well, it’s not like Jacky has to drive to come visit them.” Fair enough, Dean thought to himself. Jody belted out the first solo verse, in a clear, strong voice, then Jack took over, with a powerful tenor. They all joined in for the rest of the song, with Alex singing a gorgeous, long high note near the end. Sam was nearly bouncing in his seat with enthusiasm through the entire performance, and honestly, even Dean was impressed. But Cas, he looked genuinely moved. Dean couldn’t be entirely sure from the angle of his seat, but he was pretty sure Cas had tears in his eyes. He put a hand out to rest on Cas’s shoulder. “Hey sweetheart, you ok?” The angel turned his head a little, covering Dean’s hand with his own, nodding and smiling. “That was glorious. It reminded me of angels singing.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up at that. From anyone else, it might be a cliché, but coming from an actual Angel of the Lord, it was something else entirely.

                The singers returned to the table, surrounded by loud applause. Sam stood up when they got close enough, and wrapped his long arms around Jody. He murmured something into her hair, too quiet for anyone else to hear, then looked up at Jack, Alex, and Claire. “You guys brought the house down. That was fantastic!” he said, finally releasing Jody. She pulled him back down to kiss his cheek, then weaved her way back to her side of the table, only to be elbowed and aggressively winked at by Donna. Cas stood up as well, and wrapped his hand around the back of Jack’s head, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “Beautiful, Jack. Absolutely beautiful.” he said, proudly, then turned to Alex and Claire. “And you! Alex, I had no idea you had such a lovely voice.” As he sat again, facing Jody, Cas met her eyes and held them for a long moment. “That was truly amazing, Jody. I feel like you’ve given me a gift.” Jody’s smile was big and warm, in response, though she waved him off.

                The moment was broken by Donna clapping her hands loudly. “As the reigning Birthday Queen, I’m officially calling my karaoke party a success! Let’s blow this pop stand!” she proclaimed, rising to her feet. Everyone collected their things and made their way out the door together, then hesitated in the parking lot. Claire looked at Cas, then Dean, then Jody, then Jack. “So, are we calling it a night, now? It’s barely 1am! Come onnnnnnn . . . “, she complained, swaying from a whine to a moan. Dean eyed them all, hands jammed in his pockets, and mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Well . . . “, he huffed, “I mean, we could always go out for pie. I mean, we ARE celebrating a birthday here.”

                Donna’s (slightly bloodshot, glazed) eyes lit up, and Dean knew he’d won. “Yes! Birthday pie! There’s a 24 hour diner down the street!” she squawked. Alex shrugged, but smiled, and Jody and Jack were both nodding their heads. Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling. “You always want pie, Dean – celebration or not. But sure, I’m in.” Dean leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder, giving him puppy dog eyes. “What d’ya say, Cas? Pie? Pleeeeaaasse?” Cas just laughed at him, and kissed his nose. “OK”.

                Everyone turned their eyes to Claire, expectantly, and we greeted with a monumental sigh, and an eye roll that should have given Claire a view of her own spine. As she opened her mouth to complain, however, Dean dashed and swept her off her feet, carrying her toward the Impala. Claire let out an indignant squeal, smacking at Dean’s shoulder. “DUDE!” Dean continued on his way, encouraged by the laughter and applause behind him. “Sorry kiddo, you’re outvoted. Democracy in action.” he told her, depositing the blonde on the back bumper. Claire sat there and scowled, until Jack came over to sit next to her. He put his arm around Claire and asked, very sincerely, “Please come have pie with us, Claire?” With that, she smiled at Jack, then stuck her tongue out at Dean. “See? That’s how you ask someone nicely.”

                “Perhaps we should walk to the diner, since we’ve all been drinking.” Cas said. Jody stepped up next to him, to clap him on the back. “That is an excellent idea. Very responsible angel, you are.” She pulled both Claire and Jack to their feet, dragging them across the parking lot, with Alex, Donna, and Sam close behind. Dean sidled over to Cas, and stuck out his left hand, threading their fingers together, and they trailed after everyone else, down the road.

                There was pie, and laughter, and quite a bit of snark at the diner. Jack may or may not have been responsible for Dean’s apple pie dematerializing from his fork, every time he tried to take a bite. Sam and Jody may or may not have sat very close together in the booth. Later, they all piled into their respective cars, and headed home, after many hugs and promises to “revisit this karaoke thing” again soon. When the boys were finally back at their motel, and everyone went to bed, Cas settled down next to Dean, to meditate and read while Dean slept. Except every time he glanced over at Dean, he found his eyes open, staring at Cas, with a soft smile on his face. After the fourth time, Cas tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in question, but all Dean said was, “I can’t believe I get to have this. Have you”. Cas ducked his head and smiled down at his book. “I told you, Dean. Good things do happen.”


	37. Charlie & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is big. Like, life-changing, story-arc big. Someone wants to have a baby. With Cas.

_Hey Dean! Can I ask you a weird question?_

**Weird for normal people, or weird for us?**

_Hmmm . . . good question. Halfway between?_

**Oh THAT doesn’t sound ominous**

_I don’t know how you’re gonna take this, so just . . .  
don’t freak out, OK?_

**That’s supposed to help me NOT freak out?**

_OK OK – I just wanted to talk to you before I went to Cas,_   
_just in case you have a problem with it._

 

_Which you probably won’t._

 

_But if you DO, that’s totally understandable._

**Charles - Spit it out.**

 

_Well, I kinda want Cas’s sperm._

 

**Say what now?**

 

_I mean not ME personally! Dorothy, actually._

 

_**. . . .** _

 

**Dorothy wants to sleep with Cas??**

_What?!? Eeeeww! No! We want his SPERM, not his dick!_   
_We wanna have a baby, Dean._

 

**Yeah, you really could have phrased that better the first**   
**time, lady. Jeez!**

_Sorry. I’m nervous!_

 

  1. **That’s great that you and Dorothy are trying for a kid.**  
 **I’m happy for you guys.**
  2. **Why Cas??**



_Well, he has almost the exact same color eyes as Dorothy._   
_And also, he’s . . . you know . . ._

**?**

_Perfect_

**OK, you’re not wrong, but I’m starting to get a little offended**   
**here. I have the same exact color eyes as YOU. And not to toot**   
**my own horn, but I’ve been told I’m pretty easy on the eyes.**

**Why not me?**

 

_OMG calm down, Cinderella, you’re very pretty. But Cas is literally_   
_PERFECT, as a sperm donor. Angel vessel. 100% healthy, no medical_   
_issues, no history of smoking or drinking or drugs or disease, no_   
_allergies, no predispositions, no genetic issues._

 

**Oh. Yeah, I guess you have a point there.**

**So why are you asking me? Shouldn’t you be having this conversation**   
**with Castiel?**

_Yes, but I wasn’t sure if you’d be OK with your man fathering a baby, so_   
_I didn’t even want to ask him until I ran it by you._

 

**That – was really thoughtful, Charles. Thank you**

 

_So, do we have your blessing? Can we ask Cas for some baby juice?_

**EEEEEWWWW! You’re disgusting**

 

_Is that a yes?_

**Yes. As long as you never call it that again.**

**Ever.**

_Deal!_

 

               


	38. Cas & Dean & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fails to put things back where they belong. Cas & Sam are not impressed.

**CAS / SAM & DEAN (group text)**

**Wednesday 3:10pm**

 

_C: Have either of you seen the Scroll of Knossos?_

**S: Can you be more specific, Cas?**

_C: It’s a vellum scroll with a Mycenaean concealment spell_   
_on the front, and a map of Knossos on the back. It was in a_   
_white plastic scroll tube._

D: Babe, we have hundreds of white plastic scroll tubes.

**S: Did you check the Minoan section? It’s right above the**   
**Mycenaean section; it could have been put on the wrong shelf.**

_C: Yes, I already checked both of them, Sam._

D: I think it was with all that crap we searched through for the   
Trojan horse case a few months back. Look in Troy.

_C: I found it. It was in the Trojan section (along with several other_   
_items that don’t belong there). It’s a good thing we didn’t need to_   
_find that scroll quickly._

**S: Dean, did you just dump all the research from that case into**   
**the Trojan section?**

D: Yeah, it was for the TROJAN horse case, Sam

**S: But it didn’t all COME from Troy. We have a filing system for a**   
**reason, Dean.**   
**All those scroll cases and books are labeled - can’t you just put**   
**them back where they belong? It takes five seconds!**

D: Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Mom.

_C: Sam is correct, Dean. Returning things to their proper place is vital_   
_to an organized filing system, and far more efficient than sorting through_   
_piles of jumbled chaos every time we need something specific._

D: Jesus, Cas, not you too. Can this fight wait til we’re all home?

_C: This is not a fight, Dean. I have fought you several times, I would have_   
_thought you would recognize the difference._

**S: He means ‘argument’, Cas.**

_C: I see. In that case, yes, it can wait. Finish interviewing your witnesses._   
_If the Scroll of Knossos contains any relevant information, I will call to let you_   
_know. We can discuss your slovenly filing habits later._

D: Thanks honey

**S: Bye Cas**

 


	39. Jack / Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel said something that has Jack worried about the future of his family, so he goes to Cas for reassurance. Also, references to chicken & dumplings, and warm chocolate chip cookies.

**JACK / CAS**

**Friday 7:45pm**

 

**Hello Dad**

_Hello Jack, how are you?_

**I’m well, thank you for asking. How are things**   
**at the bunker?**

_Things are good here. Sam and Dean wrapped up_   
_their hunt yesterday, and came home safe._   
_Dean made chicken and dumplings for dinner tonight;_   
_I think you’d like it. How was your visit with Jody and the girls?_

**I just Googled chicken and dumplings, and it looks delicious!**   
**I’ll ask Dean to make it again when I’m home.**   
**My visit was great! Jody taught us how to make chocolate**   
**chip cookies! They’re even better than regular cookies when**   
**they’re warm, and they make the whole house smell**   
**wonderful.**   
**I’m staying tonight, then I’ll be home in the morning.**

_That sounds very enjoyable. I like the smell of cookies._

**Dad, are you and Dean going to get hitched now?**

_Hitched? Do you mean married?_   
_Let me guess – is this something Gabriel said?_

**Yes, and yes.**   
**Is it true? When will you get hitched?**   
**What does that mean for me and Claire, and Nougat and**   
**Honeycomb, and Hunter?**   
**Will we all live in a house together, like Jody?**

**What about Sam? I don’t want him to be lonely.**   
**Eileen lives pretty far away.**

_Jack, slow down._   
_No one is getting married. And if we did, we would probably_   
_stay here in the bunker, just like we do now._

_Claire is going to grow up and have her own family someday,_   
_and until then, she’ll live with Jody, or here with us._

_Sam is not in any danger of being lonely, whether Eileen is_   
_here or not._

 

_Does that address all your concerns?_

**I think so. But why did Gabriel say you would be getting**   
**hitched soon? He seemed very certain of it.**

_Gabriel made one vaguely accurate prediction about me and Dean,_   
_many years ago, and he’s still smug about it._   
_He’s just trying to cause trouble._   
_I would remind you that he WAS the Trickster for over a century._

**I know, Dad. Don’t worry, he’s not corrupting me.**   
**I’m glad you’re not moving out of the bunker.**   
**I like it there.**   
**Nougat and Honeycomb do, too.**

_We all like it here, Jack. This is home._

**It is. I’ll be home tomorrow. Bye Dad!**

_See you tomorrow, Jack._


	40. Dean & Jody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lack of monster activity is good for the world, but it means a lot of down-time for the Winchesters. Cas is taking the opportunity to spend quality time with his man . . . whether Dean likes it or not. (He does not.)

**Dean / Jody**

**Thursday 3:20pm**

 

**Hey Jode – you free?**

_Sure Dean, just waiting on the coroner to show up_   
_at my crime scene. What’s up?_

**Nothin, really. I’m just  . . .**

**I’m worried.**

_Worried about what?_

**Cas is really getting on my nerves lately**

_Is he doing something specific?_

**No, nothing like that. We just haven’t had a case in a**   
**while, so we’re in the bunker a lot, and he’s just . . .**   
**THERE every time I turn around.**

**I do dishes, and he wants to dry. I do laundry, and he**   
**wants to help fold. I go grocery shopping, and as soon**   
**as I pull in the garage, he’s right there, offering to carry**   
**the bags in.**

**He’s not doing anything WRONG, but I’m so annoyed . . .**   
**why am I such an asshole?**

_Honey, you’re not an asshole. Wait – WERE YOU AN ASSHOLE?_   
_Did you say something mean to Castiel??_

**No, of course not! I’m just irritated.**

_OK, then you’re not an asshole, you’re just adjusting._   
_You’re not used to having someone with you all the time._

_(And let’s face it, you’re not super great about accepting help.)_

**I accept help! You’ve saved my bacon plenty of times.**

_I meant help outside of life-threatening, monster-related_   
_situations, Dean._

**Oh.**   
**Then yeah.**

**But I love him, Jody. I really do. So how can I think he’s annoying?**

_Sweetie, loving someone doesn’t mean that they can’t irritate the_   
_shit out of you, sometimes. Even the love of your life is gonna get_   
_on your nerves now and then, especially if you’re with them 24/7._

**So what do I do to fix it?**

_Just try to recognize it when it hits. OK, you’re annoyed, but you love_   
_him and he’s not doing anything wrong, so try to focus on something else._

 

_I mean, you COULD ask him to back off a little, but think about it from_   
_his perspective . . ._   
_Cas has only been a human a couple of times, and only briefly._   
_Otherwise, he’s spent thousands of years with Angel Radio playing in his_   
_head, connected to all his siblings, all the time. He’s never really understood_   
_boundaries. And now he’s in love, and in a romantic relationship for the first_   
_time in his life. He wants to spend as much time with you as he can._

_Plus, didn’t you tell me that a lot of his self-worth was based on usefulness?_   
_Maybe Cas is trying to help with all your chores, to show you he’s a valuable mate._

_(I’m just guessing on that one, but it makes sense.)_

**Wow. When did you get so smart?**

_I’m a treasure trove of wisdom, my friend. ;-)_

**You kinda are. Thanks Jode.**   
**I’m gonna go back home and make dinner with Cas.**

_Anytime, kiddo. Love ya._

**You too.**


	41. Dean & Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas teaches himself to cook. For Dean.

**Cas / Dean**

**Tuesday 3:48pm**

_Hey Cas, I’m about 2 hours out, just stopped to get gas._  
_I’m gonna pass by that fancy supermarket on the way home,_  
 _do you want me to grab anything?_

**Hello Dean. Actually, yes! Can you please bring  
home more bacon, and some garlic?  **

_Pretty sure we have 2 lbs of bacon in the fridge, Angel_

**We HAD 2 lbs of bacon in the fridge.**  
**I’ve used quite a bit of it, experimenting. I’m now**  
 **making beef tenderloin for your dinner, and the last 4**  
 **slices of bacon are going into that.**

_Wait – since when do you know how to make beef  
tenderloin??_

**I’m teaching myself. I learned bacon-wrapped**  
**scallops and beef tenderloin and garlic mashed**  
 **potatoes today.**

_That’s awesome, but why did you suddenly  
decide to learn how to cook? You don’t even eat, usually_

**You love food. I wanted to be able to make things  
you would enjoy, besides coffee. **

_Cas -------  
You’re really teaching yourself how to cook – for ME?_

**Of course.**

_Wow. Babe ---- that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done  
for me _

**Dean, you know I pulled you out of Hell, right?**

_Shhhhh, don’t ruin the moment!  
This is so sweet, Cas, really. I love you so much_

**I love you too, Dean.**

_I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass lately. I’m gonna do better,  
I promise. _

**You’re not an ass. I will try to give you more space, if that’s  
what you need. I just want you to be happy. **

_I AM happy, Cas. Happier than I’ve ever been. EVER.  
And that’s because of you. _

_You don’t have to give me more space. I just need to get_  
_my head out of my ass and appreciate how awesome you_  
 _are. I’m really glad you love me, Cas_

**Likewise, Beloved. Come home soon, please.**

_OK Angel, I’m on my way :-*_


	42. Garth & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth asks Dean & Cas to babysit his baby (werewolf) daughter. Dean accidentally spills the beans about Dorothy & Charlie's plans to become parents.

**Garth / Dean  
Sunday 11:15 am**

**Hey Dean, how are things?**

_Garth! How are ya, man? Everything’s good here_

**Good, we’re really good**

_How’s little Harmony doin?_

**She’s great! Growing like a weed. She’s already**   
**crawling!**

_Wow! She was so tiny when we saw her a couple_   
_months ago. How old is she now, 7 months?_

**Yep**

_Wow, and she’s already crawling? You’re in for it,_   
_dude! She’s gonna keep you on your toes. Sammy_   
_crawled pretty early, but he always wanted to stay_   
_right next to me, so it was easy to keep track of him._

**She’s a good baby, but yeah, I think we’re in trouble**   
**once she learns to walk! Especially being a wolf, she’s**   
**strong . . . I don’t think those little baby gates will be**   
**a real obstacle for her once she’s on her feet.**

_Damn, Garth – you’re gonna have your hands full_   
_Just be glad Bess didn’t have twins!_

**I know it!**   
**But hey, we were wondering if you and Cas might wanna**   
**do some babysitting?**

_Sure, we can do that. Is Bess gonna be OK leaving_   
_Harmony with a babysitter already?_

**Oh, Bess’ll be fine; she’s dying to go out to dinner and**   
**have a drink.**   
**I’M the worrywart.**

_OK, are YOU gonna be OK leaving her with a babysitter_   
_already?_

**With you guys? Sure!**

**Probably.**

**Yes. Definitely.**   
**You’re the most responsible, protective folks I know,**   
**and the bunker’s the safest place in the world.**   
**My girl’ll be just fine with you.**

_Yes she will, Garth. I give you my word._

**I know, I know. Are you sure you’re up for lookin**   
**after a baby werewolf?**

_I think we can handle it. Is she morphing yet?_

**Now and then, yeah. She can’t really control it yet,**   
**but she’s still a sweetie pie, even as a wolf. Wouldn’t**   
**hurt a fly.**

_OK, I’m gonna remember you said that. What’s she_   
_eating?_

**Bottles, a little bit of baby food, and liver smoothies.**   
**(Makes for some awful diapers, but she loves em.)**

_When you say “awful diapers” . . . how awful are we_   
_talking here?_

**I’m not gonna lie to you, Dean. My kid can clear a room.**

_You’re not doing a great job at selling this gig, Garth_

**Awww come on, man! I’m sure you’ve dealt with worse.**

_Yeah, yeah. Never let it be said that Dean Winchester_   
_backed down from a challenge_

**Atta boy! Is Cas gonna be on board?**

_Are you kidding? He loves babies. He’s weirdly good with_   
_kids, actually. Says they’re easier to read than adults._   
_Plus, it’ll be good practice._

**Practice? Are you guys  . . . ????**

_Nooooooo . . . no no no no. Not us._  
 _Charlie and Dorothy are trying to have a baby, and Cas is_  
 _gonna be the, uhhh, donor._  
  


_Don’t tell anybody though. They haven’t started the process_   
_yet, and we don’t know how easy it’s gonna be for Dorothy_   
_to get knocked up._

**That’s so great! They’ll be amazing moms!!!**   
**Is Cas excited?**

_I think so, yeah. I mean, it’s not like it’ll really be_   
_“his” kid, but they’re gonna be honest about it from_   
_the get-go, so the kid will grow up knowing who’s who._

**That’s awesome!**

_Yeah, I think it’ll be really good._   
_So, when are we watching Harmony?_

**Oh yeah! Friday night? We were thinking 4pm – 7pm?**

_That’s fine by me. Have Bess call me when she’s free this_   
_week, and we can go over details._

**Thanks, Dean! You guys are the best. Hug Cas for me!**

**Yeah, I will. See ya in a few days, bud.**


	43. Dean & Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dog bar opens up in Lebanon!

**Dean & Cas**

**Friday 3:35 pm**

 

**Cas! Guess what???**

 

_ Hello Dean. You found a new flavor of pie? _

 

**What? Nah, I think I know**

**every possible pie flavor by now**

 

_Debatable. You’ve been de-aged again?_

 

**Hell no! Bite your tongue!**

 

_Accelerated age?_

 

**No! Babe, it was just a figure**

**of speech. You weren’t supposed**

**to actually start guessing.**

 

_Oh._

 

**Anyway —— THEY OPENED A DOG**

**BAR IN LEB!**

 

_That’s a terrible idea for a business._

_Though most dogs do enjoy the taste of _

_beer, they can’t possibly pay for their drinks._

_And they would urinate everywhere. It_

_would be very unappealing._

 

**No, honey - it’s a normal bar with a little**

**dog park/ playground out back. The people**

**drink a beer and hang out, while everyone’s**

**dogs play together.**

 

_Oh, I see. That sounds like a much better business model._

 

**I figured it’d be good for Hunter to make**

**some friends. Do you wanna grab him and come check the place out?**

 

_I think that sounds very nice. Send me the address and we’ll be there in 15 minutes._

  
  
  
  



	44. Dean & Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates it when Cas takes off without saying anything. So, they come to a compromise - Cas will leave Dean a note if he has to leave unexpectedly.

**DEAN/CAS**

**Tuesday 9:07 am**

 

_Babe? Where are you?_

 

**Hello Dean. I got a call from Claire that she needs help**   
**translating something, so I’m on my way to Sioux Falls.**

 

_WTF Cas? I was worried! You can’t just take off like that_   
_without telling me - you know that freaks me out!_

 

**I apologize. You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you,**   
**but that’s no excuse.**

 

_No, it’s not. You could at least leave a note!_

 

**You’re right. I am aware of your insecurities regarding abandonment,**   
**and my leaving unannounced upsets you. I will let you know where I**   
**am in the future.**

 

_You promise?_

 

**I promise.**

 

_Thank you. Love you_

 

**I love you too. I’ll let you know when I get to Claire’s.**

 

 

**DEAN/CAS**

**Friday 8:09 am**

 

_I got your note, angel. Thanks_

 

**You’re welcome, beloved. Do you want anything from the**   
**farmer’s market?**

 

_Only if they have that strawberry rhubarb cobbler stuff_

 

**I’ll check**

**DEAN/CAS**

**Saturday 7:18 am**

 

_Hey, what’s with the Post It on the bedside table?_

 

**You asked me not to leave unannounced, so I left you a note.**

 

_Babe, you went jogging with Sam_

 

**Yes.**

 

_You ALWAYS go jogging with Sam. Every morning._

 

**I left while you were asleep, so I wrote you a note, as you requested.**   
**Did I misunderstand your request?**

 

_Well, no . . ._   
_never mind. It’s good._   
_Thank you for letting me know where you went._

 

**You’re welcome, Dean.**

 

 

**DEAN/CAS**

**Monday 2:42 pm**

 

_Cas_

 

**Yes Dean?**

 

_You’re in the kitchen?_

 

**Yes, didn’t you see my note?**

 

_Of course I saw your note, Cas. You stuck it to my chest._

 

**You fell asleep watching the movie, and I didn’t want you to**   
**wake up and wonder where I’d gone.**

 

_I’m 30 feet from the kitchen, Cas. I can literally hear you doing_   
_the dishes._

 

**I was just trying to be considerate, Dean.**

 

_I know, but . . . OK. Thank you._

 

**DEAN/CAS**

**Thursday 12:55 pm**

 

_OK, come on_

 

**?**

 

_You left me a note saying you were going to the bathroom??_

 

**Yes. You were still in the kitchen, and I didn’t want you to be alarmed**   
**when you returned to our room and I was not there.**

 

_Cas_

 

**Yes, Dean?**

 

_You’re fucking with me, right?_

 

**Yes, Dean.**

 

_Such a dick_

 

**But I’m YOUR dick.**

 

_Yeah you are :-)_

_Come back to bed_

 

**As you wish.**


	45. Dean & Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's been tested, monitored, screened, and scheduled. Today is Castiel's appointment at the fertility clinic, to donate sperm for Dorothy and Charlie, but he's experiencing . . . complications. As usual, Dean Winchester is there to swoop in and save the day! (Not all heroes wear capes.)

**DEAN / CAS**

**Tuesday 9:36 am**

**Dean, are you still in the waiting room?**

_Of course I am, Cas – I told you I’d wait for you._   
_Wait – are you done already??_

**No**

_OK … so, what’s up?_

 

**I’m having difficulty.**

_Difficulty? Is your zipper stuck?_

 

**No, Dean. DIFFICULTY.**

_What do u mean “DIFFICULTY”?_   
_Wait --- you can’t . . . ?_

**No.**

_Don’t they give you – things to help with that? _   
_Porn and stuff?_

 

**Yes, the room is stocked with heterosexual and**   
**homosexual pornography, but it’s not particularly**   
**effective. Apparently my arousal is specifically**   
**linked to YOU.**

 

_Aww, honey! I’m flattered._

**It’s not funny, Dean!**

_It’s a little funny_

**No it’s not. I need your help.**

 

_Babe, they’re not gonna let me back there._   
_It’s only for screened donors. Can’t you just use_   
_your imagination?_

**I’ve been trying to do just that, but I believe**   
**my prolonged failure in this effort has taken**   
**a toll on my concentration.**

**(And my confidence, if I’m being perfectly honest.)**

 

_Oh honey, don’t let it freak you out. It happens to_   
_everybody! This is a big deal, you’re sort of under_   
_pressure here, and it’s a weird environment._   
_Totally understandable._

 

**Maybe I should reschedule this appointment.**

_Nooooooo. No way! The girls have a deadline._   
_If you reschedule, they’ll have to wait another_   
_whole month before Dorothy’s ovulating again,_   
_and they’re already stressed about it._

_I have an idea . . . hang on._

**OK, I will hang on.**

 

[photo]

 

**Dean! Where are you?!**

_In the lobby bathroom._   
_I thought you could use some inspiration. ;-)_

**I hope there’s a lock on that bathroom door.**

_Haha. Yes angel, there’s a lock._   
_Wanna see more?_

**Yes, please.**

 

[photo]

 

[photo]

 

**You are magnificent, beloved.**

_Awww, babe – you’re making me blush_

 

[photo]

 

**Beautiful.**   
**This was a very good idea, Dean.**

_Is that doin it for ya, angel?_

 

......... 

 

_I’m gonna take that to mean your hands_   
_are too busy to type?_

 

.........

 

**You were correct. Thank you for your**   
**assistance, Dean.**

_Mission accomplished?_

**Yes.**

_Good job, babe. I’ll be out in the waiting room_   
_when you’re ready to go._   
_I’m proud of you._

**I love you, Dean.**

_Me too, honey._


	46. Garth & Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas & Dean babysit little Harmony Fitzgerald, the tiniest werewolf, and Garth keeps checking in.

**GARTH / DEAN**

**Friday 5:30 pm**

 

**Hey Dean - Just checking in! How’s Harmony?**

_Hey Garth – she’s good, we’re having a great time._   
_Cas is in love._

**So no problems, so far? Did she cry when we left?**

_Nope, she was fine. Cas distracted her – taught her_   
_how to dance._

 

**CAN Cas dance?**

_Oh no, not at all. But Harmony doesn’t know that!_

**LOL. I’m glad she’s being good for you.  
**

**Has she . . . ummm . . . ?**

_Changed? Just once, so far. She sneezed, and suddenly,_   
_Cas was holding an armful of weewolf._

**Weewolf! That’s cute! No bites, or anything though, right?**

_Nah, she was sweet as pie. Went right back to being a baby_   
_a minute later._   
_We got this - don’t worry. You go have fun with your lady._

 

**OK, thanks man. Call if you need us!**

_Will do, Garth._

 

**\-------------------------- 1 hour later ------------------------------**

 

**Hi Dean! We just paid the check, we’ll be heading back to you  
in a bit. Still going OK?**

 

_Hey Garth – quit worryin, we’re fine! You weren’t kidding_   
_about those diapers, though!_   
_#6 on my list of Worst Things I’ve Ever Faced._

**LMAO, and that’s saying something, coming from Dean Winchester!**

_Right?  
_

 

_Oh, ummm, one thing I should probably give you a head’s up_   
_on, though . . ._

**What? Is she OK? What happened?**

_No, no, she’s fine. Just, she morphed into weewolf to chase_   
_Hunter down the hall, and she stayed wolfy for a little while,_   
_soooooooo_

 

**Oh no. What??**

 

_We may have taught her how to howl. Just a little._   
_It’s super cute though! Squeaky little awwoooooos!_

_Cas made a video for you._

 

**Jeez Louise, Dean! You nearly gave me a heart attack.**

_Dude, I told you we’d be fine. I’m great with kids, and Cas_   
_adores this little girl._   
_You might have to sneak her out of here when he’s not looking._

**I’m glad you three had a good time. Bess says Thank You, BTW!  
We’ll be back to the bunker in 20 minutes. **

_Anytime, man. Drive safe._


End file.
